Dear Fred, I Miss You
by xNotAMugglex
Summary: Ever since May 2, 1998, George Weasley's life would never be the same after the horrible death of his twin brother, Fred, so here he is, talking to Fred, giving him an update on everything still ease Review, ily! [As of 12/25/15, this story will be put on HIATUS until I get motivation to write. I am so sorry, I am just not well for writing at the present time. Love you]
1. Saturday, May 2, 1998

**A/N:** _ **Hola, it is ProcrastinatingRavenclaw001 once again, still don't understand why I introduce myself, obviously because I am not using my real name because I really don't like it. But anyways...I'm bored, so I'm writing. Note: I don't like writing in 1st Person so I'm not sure how this will turn out.**_  
 **Started On: Monday, July 6, 2015 (EST)**  
 **Finished On: Tuesday, July 7, 2015 (EST)**

 **************  
Saturday, May 2, 1998  
Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Greater Britain.  
**********

 _Dear Fred,_

We won Fred. It's all over. Voldemort is gone and is never coming back. I never thought that Harry would actually do it, even though I have full faith in him. It's just hard to think that the Specky, Scrawny Git actually killed the most evil man in the world. We saw it happen and it was insane. He was killed by a backfire of his own curse.

The enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall is showing a light blue sky with clouds, absolutely breath taking. It's almost showing as if nothing terrible has happened in these last twenty-four hours. But the truth is, the mourning is only beginning,

I'm hurting Fred. I really am. I'm in so much pain, not from the Battle and the hexes I took from those egregious Death Eaters. The pain I'm feeling right now is something that won't be fixed with a spell or sort of medicine that Madam Pomfrey is giving everyone. This pain is worse than all the hexes I got. I am never going to be okay after this. The pain that I'm feeling right now is the pain of loosing you.

I should've been right next to you during the battle at all times. Merlin, it's painful to think about how dumb I was. It's my fault that you're gone. I know it is. It was my idea to split up. It was my idea for you to go with Percy and I'd go with Charlie. I am so stupid! Do you understand how stupid that was? If we never split up, you'd still be here with Me, Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Ron, and Ginny.

Why did you have to go?

The whole castle is celebrating the down fall of Voldemort but it seems that only few are mourning over the loss of many people! Bodies are still being collected around here. Remember Colin Creevey, the one that followed Harry around with a Camera? I saw his body being carried by Neville. He was so young, only sixteen. But then again, so were you.

The Great Hall is cleared of every body that was in here and moved somewhere safer. It hurt so much when I had to move you. I'm not sure you knew it was me. But Percy and I volunteered. We brought you to that old classroom that we made our WeasleyxWeasley projects instead of going to History of Magic, remember that?

Mum is absolutely ruined. I've never seen her cry so much. She hasn't stopped since Percy and I moved you somewhere safe. You should've seen Mum a few hours ago. Remember the woman who killed Harry's godfather Sirius Black? Bellatrix LeStrange? Mum killed her. She tried to kill Ginny and was taunting about your death and Mum lost it. I didn't think she had that in here but she killed her.

Dad is taking it somewhat better than Mum. You can tell it's hurting him. He's cried but that was when he saw your body for the first time. I've noticed he's been freezing up every time he looks at me. I can understand, and it hurts. Dad has been comforting Mum the whole time but I just know that he's hurting.

Bill and Charlie are still shocked from everything that happened. I've hardly ever seen them cry, even when we were younger, I never saw them cry. Charlie was torn up and he has dealt with deadly Dragons but he was the last to appear in The Great Hall where your body was, he truly thought we were lying but once he felt that there was no heart beat in your body, he just lost it. Fleur was a bloody mess, Bill was trying to calm her down as she just repeated everything she would miss about you.

Ginny broke. I know right, I couldn't believe it either. It wasn't until it was just me and her with your body in the classroom while everyone was talking to Professor McGonagall. I haven't seen Ginny cry ever since she was a baby, or the time that she was released from The Chamber of Secrets in her first year. I lost it as well while I was with her.

Ron lost it as well. He went on about everything that we did to him while we were younger and how you were always the one to come up with the ideas. I tried to smile as he told a little joke, I really did, however, I couldn't. I don't know when I'm going to smile again but I do know it's not going to be any time soon.

Lastly, Percy. We all knew that Percy was an ungrateful git in his young years as we grew up. That's why it was so fun to torment him. It was hard to keep a dry eye with Percy as we sat in the classroom with you. He told me everything that happened. How he told a joke, that you replied laughing with a retort when the wall blew. Then you were gone, with a smile still on your face. I think Percy is going through a lot of pain like me, but I know mine is worse.

Harry and Hermione talked to me. Hermione was crying and told me that she always had a crush on you when she was younger, then she said it was both of us because we're identical. Harry apologized over and over even though I told him that it was not his fault, he just kept apologizing. It was hard.

They told us that we could leave the school later tonight, with you.

You could tell Mum was on the verge of breaking once again as her and Dad started talking about funeral arrangements. I broke as Mum asked me an opinion on what we should do since I knew you the best. Next thing I knew was that I was hugging mum as we both cried.

Your death is leaving a permanant scar on me, along with every one in our family.

I haven't ate anything since we left Muriel's two days ago. She doesn't even know yet, I know she'll think we're lying. But Muriel's an old bat, she probably doesn't know that Voldemort is even gone.

We saw a lot of people come to mourn the loss of their loved ones. Your room wasn't empty, we agreed on letting Harry, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Fleur, and Hermione carry in the bodies of Remus and Tonks. Remus was always an awesome professor, I couldn't believe he was gone too. Ginny was crushed seeing Tonks. She looks so different not having bubblegum pink hair, but now a mousy-brown.

Ms. Tonks came in not long after Ginny left the room. She was miserable. I felt like we were both on the same level. She had lost her husband to Snatchers just Months ago, but you remember that as you told everyone on Potterwatch. Now she lost her daughter at a really young age. But what made me stop was seeing a bundle in her arms.

Remus and Tonks son is an orphan now because of that egregious Bellatrix, how sick is it for someone to kill family because of blood. Tonks was Bellatrix's niece and was a half-blood, it's horrible. But now Teddy Lupin has to grow up as an orphan.

I don't know how I'm going to last without you Fred, I really don't. It's hard already. I was going to clean myself up, finally leaving you just for a few minutes but here I am, I'm still covered in dirt and blood, now my hand is covered by a bloody bandage. I broke the mirror in the bathroom because I saw you.

How am I going to last the rest of my life like this? You were my twin. My identical twin, not one thing about us different. Mum can hardly look at me. I don't blame her, I can't even look at myself. Everything I look at that has a reflection, I see you.

I'm not sure how long it's going to take for me to heal.

Only time will tell.

There's only three words that I know that can explain how I feel:

 _I miss you._

 **A/N:** _ **Not going to lie, but I am shaking right now as I type this. Yes, this will be multi-chapter, but this is just for the first one. Please review and tell me what you think. I know I am not the best at writing first person at all. I prefer third but oh well. Please tell me what you think.**_

 **P.S: Everyone go and read "Always the Tone of Surprise" by Crona4 because it absolutely perfect and the author is amazing.**

 ***R*E*V*I*E*W***


	2. Monday, May 4, 1998

**A/N:** _ **Guess who's back. Back again. PR001 is back. Tell a friend. Seriously, recommend me to anyone. Also, if you want me to read any of your stories, just comment what story you'd like me to read :D but anyways, thanks for the reviews, all two of you!**_  
 **Disclaimer:** _ **Oops, I forgot to add one of these last chapter but I don't own Harry Potter or my name would be J.K Rowling, sadly, it is not. I don't own any of these characters, unless they're mine, and the way you'd tell is if you've never heard of them before.**_  
 **Started On: Thursday, July 9, 2015 (EST)**  
 **Finished On: Thursday, July 9, 2015 (EST)**

 **************  
Monday, May 4, 1998.  
The Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England  
 **************

 _Dear Fred,_

Today was the day. One of the worst days possible to me. Mum was an absolute wreck, just like everyone else that attended. Even Muriel cried, which was a big shock for us all. I'm hurting so much right now. I don't think that you understand how much it hurt me today even if I didn't show much at the beginning of the day. But it has been two days since everything happened and we couldn't put it back later, even if it doesn't seem that long but you don't understand that it's been too painful for it, so that's why we chose this day. If you're still with us, not physically but mentally, you'd understand that today was your Funeral.

Want to know what I don't understand?

I don't understand the fact that the word _Funeral_ has the word  Fun in it. What is so fun about a funeral. It is a day that you're saying goodbye to someone forever even if they passed on days before. It's practically a celebration for no longer seeing a person for the rest of your short or long life. I don't think that's very fun at all.

Especially the fact that I'm going to live the rest of my life looking the way you did. I really hate being a twin right now, or as you can say that I am no longer a twin. Which it still hurts to think that I really am the only twin, a single as you could say.

I don't think your funeral was as they are intended to be. Isn't there supposed to be crying the whole time and not laughing or smiling? Well that's what happened.

I didn't want to believe that today was the last day I'd be seeing you forever. Even though it's not, I just have to look in a mirror. My hand is still bandaged because I busted another mirror. It's so hard Fred, it really is. I remember I woke up this morning really early but I just stayed there for hours, listening to the people that stood outside talking. Mostly Fleur talking to Ginny and Hermione about you.

Also, I never asked you but did you know that Ickle Ronniekins has a girlfriend? I just found that out from overhearing Fleur and Hermione.

I finally dragged myself out of bed by eight, got dressed in my robes that I bought with the money we earned. I avoided any mirror we had in the house and just went down the stairs without saying anything to anyone. Mum asked me to sit for breakfast but I objected, just carrying on my way.

I hardly ever come out of the room that used to be ours anymore. Ever since we got home from Hogwarts with you. I've been isolating my way from everyone. I know they're worried about me but honestly, I don't care Fred. They don't need to worry about me.

You looked nice today.

You could've convinced anyone that you were just sleeping. I wish you were...but you're not. I picked out your final outfit and you should be thankful or Mum would've left you for humilation for the rest of your locked away life. It was your Dragon-Skin Coat, the one that you really loved along with the trousers you wore with them. Your face was clear of every cut that you recieved during the battle. It looked as if you weren't hurt at all.

We had you placed in a nice Cherry-Oak casket that was lined with gold. It wasn't cheap Fred, but I bought it myself with the remaining money we had earned from Wx3, but I hope you don't mind.

The service wasn't held until three. It was extremely sunny without a cloud in the sky. It felt the perfect weather that we'd be outside played Quidditch with Charlie and Bill while Ginny and Ron sat on their broomstick and Percy would groan from his spot under the "Nice Tree" with a book. I would pay to go back to times like that.

Mum, Dad, and I decided that you'd be placed near home. Remember that hill that was near our backyard, near the place we'd play Quidditch? The part where a small pond was...or as known as the place we'd make our Wx3 Products without Mum knowing...That's the place we thought would be a proper place for you.

I've hardly ever seen so many people at The Burrow.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, was there. Along with Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn, Hagrid, and a few more teachers from Hogwarts. Fleur's family came, just like a few of Charlie's buddies from Romania. Muriel was the first one to arrive, and she held one of the last Dungbombs that we set off in her house. Madam Pomfrey came as well, she was always a tough woman, but not through the service. Ms. Tonks and Teddy came to the funeral too, she told us that Remus and Tonks were set to be burried tomorrow.

A lot of our classmates came. Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson came. Poor Angelina, she was crying from the time she got there to the time she left. I don't know why I felt different when I was talking to her but it felt comforting. Lee Jordan came too, but he was not acting the way we knew him.

The surviving members of Dumbledore's Army came. Yes, even Zacharias Smith.

Even some people I couldn't name were there. All for a service to say goodbye to you...All these people cared about you Fred. Every single one of them.

Also, I promised not tell anyone but I can't keep it from you. You probably saw it as they say that the deceased person stands at the end of their casket until burried under the Earth. But Draco Malfoy was there, just standing away from the view of people. He told me he always thought that our pranks were cool and blamed himself for the death...I didn't object but I didn't tell him that.

Your sevice was short and simple. A wizarding pastor spoke about you. Mum couldn't make it through her speech without bursting to tears. Dad either. Bill's speech was short but heartfelt. Charlie's speech too, but he brought everything great about you in words. Ron's was basically about the pranks you and I pulled on him. You could tell Ginny was trying not to cry during her speech but once she was done, she started crying into Harry's shoulder.

Percy's speech was different from everyones. He apologized for being a prat, which he was, during our years growing up. He told everything the favorite pranks that were pulled or jokes told. He even told everyone the exact way you died, which caused everyone to cry.

My speech was the final one after everyones. You have no clue how hard it was to tell a huge crowd about you. It was so much simpler in the times I'd tell people about you and you'd pop out and say something. I couldn't get through my speech without breaking down.

It was hard Fred.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left The Burrow. Leaving it to be me, Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. And not to forget: You.

Professor McGonagall brought the Beater bat that you used during games, the one that you signed with an everlasting ink, and we put it in your casket with you. Along with a box of Wx3 Products, and more items. Saying the FINAL goodbyes were hard as we closed your casket, knowing that was the last time we'd see the face of Fred Gideon Weasley. Then, with magic, we placed you six feet under the ground and covered you.

A headstone sat at the top of where you were. A mental image of it is in my head. As it read:

 **Fred Gideon Weasley**  
 **1 April, 1978**  
 **2 May, 1998**  
 **Son, Brother, Friend,**  
 **Legendary Prankster.**

with the word:

 **Mischief**

written under it, waiting to be complete with the word "Managed" but that wouldn't be for years to come.

It's been a few hours now since the service ended. Now as I sit here beside your tombstone, looking down at The Burrow, I begin to feel heavy again. You're not coming back, are you Fred? But now it's official, and it hurts.

You never understand how much you miss a person until they're gone, or worse, six feet in the Earth's ground.

Merlin's beard Fred:

 _I miss you._

 **A/N: Once again, I am crying. I wrote this whole chapter while listening to Twenty-One Pilots and every once in a while, I had to reach up to wipe a tear. I know only five people will read this but please review. It means a lot. This really hurt to write because I really loved Fred Weasley and George Weasley.**

 **P.S: Please comment what you think :D**

 ***R*E*V*I*E*W***


	3. Saturday, May 9, 1998

**A/N:** _ **Aye I'm back, and I am currently writing this at my friends house because I'm spending two days with this horrible loser. But yeah, so please enjoy my horrible writing and also just to warn you all, if you're reading this, don't kill me for the ending...I don't want to die, I am only fourteen...I need to live longer than this.**_  
 **Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own Harry Potter, only J.K Rowling does.**_  
 **Started On: Friday, July 10, 2015 2:00 P.M (EST)**  
 **Finished On: Friday, July 10, 2015 3:00 PM (EST)**

 **************  
Saturday, May 9, 1998,  
Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes  
93 Diagon Alley, London, England.  
**********

 _Dear Fred,_

Sorry I haven't been speaking to you a lot Fred. I've just had a lot of things on my mind, and I've been quite busy actually. To be honest, I haven't been speaking to anyone at home ever since Monday when you were put in the ground, left there for the rest of the years that this Earth has. It's been hard to eat too, so I've stopped going down to breakfast, lunch, and dinner with the family. I know that Mum and Dad are worried, but I honestly don't care. Percy is going through the same. He comes into our old sometimes and we just sit there for hours in silence until it's time for bed.

I've been to a lot of funerals recently.

Lupin and Tonks funeral were really short. The same Wizard Pastor was there directing it. Remus looked years younger and he wore really nice robes, his scars on his face were pale but still showed that he was a brave beast inside, being a werewolf and all...Tonks was garbed in that outfit she wore all the time to Order meetings and her hair was no longer bright and pink but light brown. I went along with Harry and a few others to Colin Creevey's at a Muggle funeral home. It's horrible to know that at sixteen years of life that he was ripped from it. It hurt to know that people are mourning just like I am.

Screw you Voldemort and your Death Eaters.

Remember the Weasley Family Clock? I was walking through the house trying to help Mum clean up from the Post-Battle mess and Dad called me over to him where the clock was. Him, Mum, Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny's were all pointing at HOME as for Percy's was in between HOME and LOST but my hand was pointing directly at lost. It looked like the normal clock until I looked down at my feet and there was your handle. Your picture was faded grey and you looked miserable.

Dad gave me a chain and just walked away.

Now I've got your handle with me at all times Fred.

Now here I am today, I finally went out from The Burrow and into the public eye besided going to the funerals. I went to Diagon Alley. It was so much brighter than it has been in the past three years but you could see that they were still cleaning it up. I walked all the way down the roads, avoiding all the eyes that were staring at me, and I went to my desired location.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

There was spider webs and dust covering the windows and everything was dark inside. I opened the door and broke down once again. I've never cried as much as I have this past week. But I saw all our products, some still on the shelves covered in a layer of dust and then I saw the ones that we packed up due to the alley closing up because of the battle.

It was just a happy place Fred. Remember, we were the ones to bring light to the dark during the times that Voldemort was coming? No matter what happened, we sold our bright and funny products to the kids and even adults that needed a laugh.

As I walked around the store, I went up to our office and tried to hold myself together. I saw your desk was still covered with papers that you were filling out, along with the quill and ink pot that you were using, it was covered in dust but I picked it up and just held it to me. Merlin's Beard, how am I going to live without you?

It's Saturday Fred.

It's been exactly a week since you left us! How am I going to survive the rest of my life when I could hardly survive this week? It's been a living Hell without you. It's just really hard to think that when I wake up, you're not there. When I go out, you're not there with me. That when I grow older, you're forever twenty. How am I going to survive?

Guess what.

My hand is finally healed. I've removed every mirror from my room and from the house so I don't have to see you anymore.

You know what is a positive thing though? The fact that I have one ear because all everyone talks about at home is you. So I just have to cover my ear and face the side that I don't have my ear and I don't have to sit through the painful memory talks about you.

I guess we have something in common now Fred...

We're both holy...geddit? I'm holey because I have one ear, and you're holy because...because you're dead. Oh merlin,

 _I miss you._

 **A/N: This isn't as long as the other chapters I usually write but yeah...Enjoy! I feel like I just stabbed myself over and over in my chest with the holy thing that I wrote...I hate myself sometimes, I truly do. Welp...I'm just going to cry into my friends shoulder because I wrote this while she was playing sad songs by various artist (cough) MyChemicalRomance (cough)**

 **P.S: Thank you for my two reviewers of the last chapter.**

 **P.S.S: You have no idea how hard I laughed when I realized I started writing at 2 P.M. exactly and finished exactly 3 P.M.**

 ***R*E*V*I*E*W***


	4. Tuesday, July 7, 1998

**A/N:** _ **I'm back. I had bad Writers Block so that's why it has taken so much time to write this. It may not be a good chapter, but please read and review. I love you!**_  
 **Disclaimer:** _ **I am not J.K Rowling. My name's Blurryface and I care what you think. (If you understand that I will love you)**_  
 **Completed:** _ **Friday, July 17, 2015 (EST)**_

 *********  
Tuesday, July 7, 1998,  
Shell Cotage  
Outskirts of Tinworth, Cornwall, England. 

_Dear Fred,_

Sorry I haven't wrote in a while, things down here on Earth have been chaotic. Just because I haven't wrote in a while doesn't mean I haven't talk to you. I still wonder why I do so, I'm not even sure if you're listening, if you can listen...but as I was saying. Mum is going crazy, it seems that every one has accepted that you're actually gone.

It's been two months Fred, and I'm still trying to cope.

Ginny, Percy, Mum, and I were all in the sitting room and she was cleaning out boxes from places unknown and she came across one of the first sweaters she made you. It was blue with a yellow F on it, and it was for a baby no older than eight months old. She cried and cried as she held it close to her, telling us about how she switched our presents up because she couldn't tell which one of us was Fred and George.

That was the beginning of Gred and Forge.

Guess what! Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is back open in Diagon Alley, and so far the buisness has been so successful. You remember Lee, and Colin Creevey's little brother Dennis? They've been a lot of help with the buisness. Especially with our newest product: _F.R.E.D._ A box of four improved gags such as: Fanged Frisbee, Reusable Hangman, Extendable Ears, and Dungbombs. There have been so many looks of worry on parents faces, especially the good ole' muggle's with their magical children.

Even occasionally Percy comes and helps.

The portait of us is still placed on the wall. You have no idea how it feels to see you on the wall smiling and joking with the customers. It feels as if you were still here. I don't think I've told you this, but your seperate portrait that was done is now on the wall at The Burrow, if we're upset, we always talk to your portrait. I've been caught multiple times talking to you at the late times at night. It just helps a lot.

It's as if you weren't gone at all, especially how your portrait complements Fleur or how you annoy Ron when he's eating.

It's nice seeing you, especially hearing your voice.

Also Angelina comes around often to see how I am. I tell her I'm fine, even though sometimes I'm not. It's actually been nice having her around. We talk about you a lot, which always ends with us in tears. She's coping slowly like me. Mum treats her as family, stuffing her with food every visit.

I don't know why but when I'm around Angelina I feel sane.

She's smart and funny. Her smile and laugh could brighten up any room. Plus, I think you and I both know that Angelina is absolutely gorgeous. I really like her Fred, I know it may be weird since she was your girlfriend in our sixth year, but I really do like her a lot.

I still haven't moved back into our flat in London, I just can't bring myself to it. Too many memories, too many happy memories. Did you know I can't produce a Patronus anymore? I tried for hours upon hours and it just wouldn't come together as for my happiest memories were all with you.

I don't think I'll ever produce one again.

Also, Muriel comes by a lot now. She's not an old bat anymore, well she's old, but she's not as grumpy as she used to be. I noticed that in one of her ugly moth-eaten bags that she still had one of the last dungbombs we set off in her house. I caught her staring at your portrait, and sometimes I can hear her talk to you and you reply back.

Everything is different Fred.

We're all not packed in The Burrow anymore. We all get together every Sunday for the day and stay from Breakfast to Dinner. Percy has moved back into his flat in London and is back at work with the Ministry. Harry is living in an apartment not far from Percy actually. Charlie is back in Romania but that doesn't stop him from coming home on Sunday's. Bill and Fleur are back at Shell Cottage, and I'm staying with them until I get leased on my apartment. Ron is staying with Harry too, occasionally Hermione is with them. Ginny is still living here though, just so Mum and Dad aren't lonely.

Did I tell you about Sunday's dinner? No, well, apparently Hermione obliviated her parents, you know the muggles? She just now told everyone she was going to get them. So her and Ronniekins are on their way to Australia right now, saying she wanted to make sure that everything was clear in the wizarding world now.

I wish you were still here with us to see these things.

Remember how Remus came and told us Tonks was pregnant and then that they had a little boy? Tell them that he's a prankster in the making. Active three month old Metamorphmagus. Harry has brought him to Sunday dinners to give ole' Andromeda a break and when he cries, he turns his hair black so it's easy to know that he wants Harry. But there was the time he turned his hair red and we played "Pass The Baby" until it settled on Ginny.

It hurt too when he turned his hair pink and none of us could do anything.

I know you, Remus, and Tonks are all up there together. Along with Sirius and Harry's parents. Tell them I say hi.

Only if I could say hi to you in person right now, it would be wonderful.

 _I miss you._

 **A/N:** _ **I procrastinated this chapter so much. It's been like a week since I updated, thank you for the reviews. Hopefully I can get 10 by the next chapter? I've just had really bad writers block and yeah, but I hope this will do you over. I'm in need of Coffee right now, or anything in general. But anyways.**_

 ***R*E*V*I*E*W***


	5. Tuesday, September 1, 1998

**A/N:** _ **Sorry for a little delay. Also, I'm gonna try and write as much as I can but my school starts August 6th so I'm gonna try my best and try and update but I have to get on my sleep schedule. But then I'll be updating only on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sunday's. It just depends, so I'll try and have another chapter up either tomorrow or the day after. Note, I am spacing the months out because I can't write every single day of his life.**_  
 **Disclaimer: I want to dance like Uma Thurman...but I'm not her, and guess what! I'm not J.K Rowling either.**  
 **Completed:**

 *********  
Tuesday, September 1, 1998,  
Lambeth, Greater London, England  
 *********

 _Dear Fred,_

Buisness is still booming! We've had a lot of people come to the store lately to stock up on supplies for Hogwarts. Yeah, I can't believe it either. I thought that it would be years till Hogwarts opened back up but the castle regenerated back. We went and helped ole' McGonagall do the finishing touches on it...it doesn't look much different then it used too, but now there were more portraits lining the wall.

It's called _The Wall of The Brave_.

It was an emotional thing to look at. A bunch of fimiliar faces lined up on the wall. Colin Creevey smiled brightly from his portrait, even as a portrait Colin still talked fast to Harry. Tonks and Remus were on the wall, smiling at everyone, saying few words but their portrait went silent when Harry stood in front of them holding five month old Teddy. It was an amazing sight to see, Teddy smiled and giggled at his parents as they looked down at him and changed his hair to the pink like Tonks wore. Near them was Lavender Brown, she turned around when Hermione walked by.

Some people from The First Wizarding War are up there as well. Such as Marlene McKinnon, she was in the first Order of The Phoenix. Oh, Uncle Fabian and Gideon are up there too. Mum cried. Neville's parents, Frank and Alice, are up on the wall. So is Mad-Eye Moody. Sirius Black jokes around with all the portraits, especially with the portrait of Harry's parents, James and Lily. It was amazing to see.

Guess who else is on the wall.

 _You_.

Professor McGonagall said that Peeves was estatic when he saw your portrait go up. Apparently he only threw one dungbomb that day.

I know you may know this but James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were The Marauders! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs! Harry kept it from us for so long, even Remus and Sirius never told us! Peter isn't up on the wall and Harry said he doesn't want him to be for what he did. I don't blame him at all.

I wouldn't want the portrait of your killer on the wall. We still don't know who was your killer, and if I ever figured out. I might end up in Azkaban.

Anyways brother, Professor McGonagall is now the Headmistress of Hogwarts. About time too. Harry and Ron didn't go back to finish their last year at Hogwarts, now they're in training at the Ministry for becoming an auror, along with Neville. I got offered the chance but I turned it down. I'd rather work at Wx3. But Hermione and Ginny went back, knowing Hermione of course she'd go back. But Ginny said she had to do things there.

Angelina and I are spending more and more time together. I really like her Fred, I know you might think it's weird but I really do. She's really beautiful...I think I'm falling for her.

Merlin's beard, I can't believe tomorrow will mark four months since you've been gone. It doesn't seem that long but if you realize the months usually have thirty days in it, it makes it even longer. It's still hard for me to look in a mirror sometimes. I keep thinking that it's you but it's not. I have to get over the fact that you're gone.

It's still really hard.

It may seem that I have gotten over your death but to be honest, I haven't. I haven't gotten over it. Sleeping is really hard, I've gotten used to my schedule that started when I'd stay up thinking about you after your death and I find myself up at four in the morning even when I have to be up at six. It's a habit now.

I call it my quiet time.

It's the time that I can think about the things on my mind and even say them out loud to let them out. I think about the pranks we pulled. Jokes we told. All the good memories we had...only to never make one again. Whenever I get really depressed is when I squeeze the necklace that I only take off to bathe, but it's your hand from the Weasley Clock. But when I get even more depressed about the thought of you. I hold your wand.

McGonagall said Filch had found it lying near the wall that was blown up. The wall that killed you. She found it after your funeral and was waiting for the right time to give it to me. She had Ollivander figure out who it belonged too and then he said it was yours so she gave it to me.

Now it sits right next to my bed on the night stand.

Merlin. Every night I sit in my flat looking at the thousands of pictures that Mum used to take of us. Even the pictures that Colin Creevey took of us, his brother Dennis brought them over and said he knew Colin would want me to have them. Good guy that Dennis is. He's back at Hogwarts too, Ginny pointed him out to me on the platform earlier.

It's so crazy to believe that this year is the time that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be fully safe. No Death Eaters trying to kill any students, especially Harry. Voldemort is no longer there to try and murder everyone. It just seems like a normal school for witches and wizards.

It truely looks as if no battle had ever been there.

Wow, I really wish you had the chance to become a ghost, just so I could talk to you fully and you'd reply back. But I've got your portrait to talk to. But in the end, I really wish that I could be talking to the real you. Not a portrait and not a small picture. The real Fred.

The one Mum would call George. The Fred that came up with most of our jokes. The one that was always there. I want the Fred that annoyed Percy with me. Because you know what? That Fred was alive. He ate, slept, had a beating heart and he was here with us. I can't get over the fact that you're ever going to be that way again. I'm going to live the rest of my life as a part of you.

We were called Fred and George. Now we're called George.

 _I miss you._

 **A/N:** _ **Yep...that was something. I think I am going to rewrite my story "BATTLE" because I have a lot more ideas in it. But this hurt to write. I think I destroyed my friends heart as well because I kept sending her snippets from this story.**_

 ***R*E*V*I*E*W***


	6. Monday, November 16, 1998

**A/N:** _ **Ayyyye, it is currently 12:25 A.M and I am starting this. Okay, once again you know that I have to skip ahead some months. Last chapter was September, so I'm going to skip up to November. So yeah...I hope you enjoy this chapter about Fred and George and you try not to kill me because I am only fourteen years old and it's not my time to die haha.**_  
 **Disclaimer:** _ **I am not J.K Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter. I just really like Harry Potter and I really like Fred and George...and I am still upset to this day that Fred died, along with Tonks and Lupin.**_  
 **Finished On: Saturday, July 25, 2015 at 2:03 A.M (EST)**

*****  
Monday, November 16, 1998.  
Lambeth, Greater London, England  
*****

 _Dear Fred,_

It's been getting really cold down here in England. It's already started snowing and actually right now it is. All of London is covered in over two feet of snow so it's hard to get out. However, it was nice to see all the Muggles that live around me playing out in the streets. They had a really big snowball fight and they even threw one at me when I was letting the owl in with the post.

Remember when we used to have snowball fights outside The Burrow with Bill and Charlie on our side and we went against Ron and Ginny? We used to throw the snowballs and hit Percy with them. I still remember when we hit Percy right in the face and knocked his glasses off and they broke. Mum was furious but Dad was laughing.

I smiled at them when they played the game until I looked right at the faces of the kids that threw the snowball and hit me directly in the side of my face where my ear used to be. I got really upset when I got the glimpse. Want to know why?

The kids were two identical twin boys with red hair and freckles.

I really tried not to cry when I saw them. They both had the mischevious look upon their young faces. So I gave them a smile as I closed the door but after that I cried. They're just innocent Muggles that have no idea what the wizarding world is. They don't know what Voldemort did and what his followers did. These boys don't know who you are and what happened to you. They're just Muggles.

To this day I still wish I was a Muggle at the time of the War because if we were Muggles then we'd all be together probably. It would be us. The nine Weasley's! Even though we were poor we could've been poor Muggles. If we were Muggles then I would probably be talking to you right now in person and not through notes on parchment or my thoughts. It would all be okay.

But it's not okay!

I am telling you these things and I'm not even sure you're listening. I feel your presence around me but I know you're not there. You can't be a ghost because you are with Harry's parents, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and everyone else we lost. It seems amazing where you are. I wish I could've been with you. I could be up there with you right now! If only I didn't leave to guard somewhere else in the castle.

Merlin!

I've got to calm down. You're [the portrait] telling me to calm down so I'm trying. I'm trying Fred, I really am. Just deep breathes.

I'm calmed down now...

Angelina and I are still seeing each other, not in a relationship type of way, but seeing each other. She's been going through a hard time right now as recently her mother died. I hope you're up there with Mrs. Johnson because Angelina is heart broken. We sat in the middle of my flat in front of the fire and talked about death. Wondering how it all happens. The way it feels to die. We talked about how we thought it would be like.

Harry told us that you get an option between staying or going as he had gotten the chance and he saw Dumbledore at a clean Kings Cross Station. Harry then told us that only certain people get the chance to take it? Did you get one Fred? If you did, why didn't you stay? But you decided to go...I've accepted that you're gone but it still hurts. One question though:

What did you see? Who welcomed you and where were you at.

That's one question that's going to go unanswered and I have to face it.

But Angelina is coping and comes by five out of seven days of the week and we just chat. I talk to her about how I've coped and how I still am coping. I mean death isn't an easy thing to cope with. Especially when you're so close to the person...but most of all when you look like the person that died.

I wish I was a metamorphmagus like Remus and Tonks's son. He's only seven months old and can change his apperance, now grasping on animal faces. His favorite is a duck beak just like the one Tonks did a lot. Because if I was a metamorphmagus then I would could change my apperance to someone else. Maybe black hair, blue eyes, and no freckles. Just anything to get away from looking at my red hair and freckles.

Angelina says she misses you. I hear that all the time. Especially from buyers at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Some people I don't even think we knew always say _"Oh you and Fred were funny young boys"_ or _"Such a shame he's gone, I feel bad for you"_ and My favorite was from some young girl who lost a brother in the war _"Don't worry One Eared Guy, I miss my brother like you miss yours. But they're better now."_ Lets just say she walked away with a few free toys.

I can't believe it's been six months already Fred. I remember the last prank we pulled was enchanting Muriel's book to scream everytime she touched it and that was over seven months ago. Now I'm sitting here in the middle of the hallway, my back up against the wall and my knees to my chest as I write and speak out loud my words right in front of your portrait.

I just can't believe it.

I still think that our dinners at The Burrow are really quiet still. I mean, Hermione and Ginny are at school right now so there's not much "gossip" that goes on. Dinners are just Mum, Dad, Me, Harry, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Andromeda with Teddy most of the time. Apparently Andromeda has Draco Malfoy staying with her at her home since both of his parents are in Azkaban. He's a real git though. Harry is relieved that he never comes but Andromeda says that Draco doesn't want too and that he's on house arrest.

You would've made everyone laugh at the table.

We used too but now we just talk about news from The Daily Prophet and can I tell you something? Gred to Forge? I really hate Rita Skeeter. I think everyone hates her but I hate her more than most but not as much as Harry.

I wish I had a time-turner like the one Hermione told us about at Grimmauld Place back in 1995 because if I did then I could rewind back to May 2, 1998, and tell you everything I needed too and I could've saved you but it would've ruined history completely. I just wish I could tell you how much I appreciated you and how lucky I was to have you as a twin. But I can't and it sucks because the last words I said to you were "Go! I've got this covered. I'll see you in a few minutes!" but I didn't know that would be the last time I saw you breathing. I still remember you laughing and telling me you'd see me again but then that happened.

I want to scream sometimes thinking about it.

I just can't believe that was the last time I would ever see you in my lifetime alive and joking.

Fred, I know if you were here then you would tell me to man up and grow a pair of you know whats. I wish I could hear you say it because you'd be here. We'd probably be getting really rich right now with how the buisness is booming. I feel bad when I get all our money because you deserve it as well because you were apart of the making of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

The buisness would be so much better with you.

I miss you.

 **A/N:** _ **Well here's chapter six! I'm going to try and get at least 2/3 more updates before my school starts on the seventh so I am going to try as much as I can. I also think I got karma for making you guys cry as you say in the reviews because I was writing and laughing about the reviews and my nose started pouring blood hahaha. But enjoy this chapter.**_

 **P.S:** _ **The last time I wrote I was a brunette but now I am a blonde...and can I say something? Bleaching hair hurts...but on the bright side I was making remarks about how I looked like Malfoy.**_

 **P.S.S:** _ **Thanks to all that have reviewed such as: huffleclaw22, Child, Guest, mmolinari, Guest, greekgirl317, Pandawoman, Crona4, mikaelf77, anf 17**_

 ***R*E*V*I*E*W***


	7. Wednesday, November 25, 1998

**A/N:** _ **Okay so I am taking out the location and just putting the date now because I'm getting confused. Also, thanks for the review/s. But yeah I've had writers block once again so RN I am watching TV and writing this at 10:30 P.M**_  
 **Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned because I am a fourteen year old girl and not J.K. Rowling.**_  
 **Finished:** _ **Wednesday, July 29, 2015, 11:47 P.M (EST)**_

 *********  
 _Wednesday, November 25, 1998_  
 *********

 _Dear Fred,_

I know it's been over a week since I've written to you, I don't know if you're wondering why I haven't but if you can see down on Earth right now you can tell that I've been busy. If you know, Aunt Muriel is not at her finest anymore, even though I don't recall her ever being at her finest but she looks miserable. So we've all been at St. Mungo's only to figure out that the reason behind her sickness is Dragon Pox.

As you know that there is no cure for Dragon Pox and it's absolutely crushing Mum.

They say that it has spread too quick on Muriel and that it may not be long until she's gone. I know we may've never liked Muriel but she was still our Great-Aunt. Bill, Percy, Ron, and I were all talking about the things she hated about us and all they brought up was the pranks that we pulled on her. It made me smile remembering the pranks but sad because of the state that one of our family members is in.

But it's hard because we've already lost a family member.

Fred, I know she was a pain in the buttocks but please make sure you're there for her if and when it happens.

Anyways...Buisness is still booming and it's getting really hard to come up with so many ideas for joke toys when you're the only one thinking. It was so much easier to do when you were by my side helping. But now I've got Lee but it's just not the same. I've done well on some items but now we're getting more popular and it's just really hard to come up with the ideas.

I don't know if you know this but Ickle Ronniekins is training to be an Auror. I've known about it for a while now I just didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure if he was going to last throughout the first section of training. But surprisingly he has. He told all of us back in September but just announced it to Mum and Dad because he didn't want Mum to flip out but there's no going back now since he and Harry are in full training.

Ginny sent us a letter from Hogwarts informing us that she was fine and that Hermione was doing well. But she also told us that a person from the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team came and watched a Gryffindor V.S. Hufflepuff game then talked to her and asked if she would be intrested in trying out for the Harpies after she gets out of Hogwarts. I bet she was excited.

Charlie is still in Romania but he sent us a letter telling us that he found a new type of dragon and that it burnt his eyebrows off. I remember he'd regale us with his tales at Christmas after we arrived back from Hogwarts. Also, Bill and Fleur are still working a Gringotts. Then Percy is back at work with the Ministry and he's working in a special office under Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic.

I thought I'd like to inform you what has been happening.

Angelina and I are still talking to each other. I find her really fascinating Fred, I truly do. Merlin, she's absolutely beautiful. I'm falling for her fast. I'm falling for her hard. I just don't know what she thinks of me.

I noticed that it was the twenty-fifth of November when I looked at the calender. That means it will be Christmas in exactly a month. But not just any Christmas. Our first Christmas without you. I don't know how it will be when we are at The Burrow together. It was heart breaking to see Mum on her birthday last month. All she had was tears on her face.

I know I say this every time I talk to you but life has really changed since you've gone. But life goes on no matter what happens even if it's something that you didn't want to happen. Everyday I wake up knowing that I have a part of me that feels empty and will never be filled again because the person who filled it up is burried six feet under the ground.

You may know this, but I'm still not sure if you do. To be honest, I don't know if you're actually listening to me as I tell you these things but I'll never be answered. So I will keep believing that you can hear me and that you can see me from up above. But every Sunday after Dinner I go and sit next to your tombstone in silence, occasionally I'll say a word but mostly I just stare at the marble stone and hold your Weasley Clock hand. But I stay the whole day on the second of each month beside your tombstone. I can't bring myself not too.

People are still coming towards me with questions about you. I never knew how hard it was and how much it hurts to tell people about you. I don't want people to know a lot about you. Yes, I know it's horrible to say but I just can't. I want to keep all the memories I have of you to myself. I keep getting asked to do an interview with Rita Skeeter but I've refused her so many times but she keeps coming back.

Merlin, it's just stressful to think about. It wouldn't be so stressful if you were here with me. I would do the interviews then just because I know we'd get kicked out for being stupid during the interview. It would just be so much easier if you were here.

 _I miss you._

 **A/N:** _ **Well there's that chapter. I know I say this a lot but I think that this might be the worst chapter I have written and the reason behind it is because I'm trying to fill in the months between but I really have a lot to write on certain months such as the next chapter. (shhh It's gonna be the Christmas one) but I have much more to write for the months that are after. I just didn't want to skip that many months.**_


	8. Friday, December 4, 1998

**A/N:** _ **I am back! This is my first chapter posted in August so yay. Also, this will probably be my last post until Friday because I have to get on my sleep schedule since school starts Friday for me but I have dance practice and such, so yeah. I hope to update sooner but I'm not really sure if I will be able too, but lets hope!**_  
 **Disclaimer:** _ **I am not J.K Rowling or I would be the queen of literature.**_  
 **Finished:** _ **Monday, August 3, 2015 12:16 A.M (EST)**_

* * *

 *********  
 _Friday, December 4, 1998_  
 *********

 _Dear Fred,_

How have you been lately? It's been alright down here since I last wrote to you about nine days ago. I know I ask this a lot but I never write it down but I still wonder if it's nice where you are. Since it is December have things changed up there, maybe a little festive? Do you imagine the look of the place and that's what you see? Are you having fun up there with James and Lily Potter, along with Sirius, Remus, and Tonks? Maybe Colin is hanging out with you too. If they are, say _"Hi"_ to them for me, even tell Professor Dumbledore if you see him.

I'm not sure if you're seeing Professor Snape up there, but if so, tell him a quick _"Hello"_ even if he was a foolish git. I still don't see how he could be on our side even if he was a Death Eater, I know they said he was a spy but still, he bullied a lot of children. Harry talks about him quite a bit, it's actually annoying.

Sometimes it is a plus that I only have one ear so I don't have to listen to the full loud version of him telling us the story for the millionth time.

The reason I am asking those questions is because I'm wondering. I have wondered about life after ever since you've been gone. It's just something thats on my mind, besides work, making gag tricks, and you along with the rest of our family, oh and Angelina. But really it all started more on the first of December when I had a dream. I thought it was just my normal visual cortex coming with ideas but then I had the same dream again. I also had the same dreams again.

I dreamt of you.

I know I've dreamt of you many of times before. Of you being by my side but this one is sticking out to me since it has repeated over and over. I don't remember all of it but I just remember being in a bright white place and the streets lined with gold. I heard Christmas Carols being sang lightly in the background but I saw you.

You stood there in a nice suit. Your hair still bright like always and you had the same mischevious smile on your face that I last saw months ago. We went on a walk and we talked about the Joke Shop, and I explained how the family was. You got upset when I brought up about how Percy still blames himself for your death but you told me that you've kept a really close eye on him just like you do with the rest of us.

I felt so happy being with you and it felt just as if we were just walking outside at The Burrow. But you brought me to another place, kind of like if we apparated there. You introduced me to James and Lily. They seemed nice and I thought it was Harry instead of James, but the eyes got me. I told them about Harry and they said they already knew by watching. I also saw Snape and Dumbledore but Dumbledore just gave me a smile and Snape just turned around.

You brought me to Remus, Tonks, and Sirius. All looking younger than they were when I last saw. Remus and Sirius were wearing white suits just like yours and Tonks wore a beautiful white dress even though she said she looked fat in it. Women, eh? But apparently she could still morph because her hair was changing from pink to purple every few minutes. Sirius asked about Harry and I told him that Harry talks about him often. I'm going to have to tell Harry these but I don't want him to think I'm insane. But then Remus and Tonks were asking about Teddy, saying they see him but I'm not sure if they actually do see what has been happening down on Earth. I just told them that he's an active little almost-eight month old that likes to crawl into walls and tables and babble to the unknown.

It seemed so peaceful there. Merlin, I wish I could go back and enter the dream. But each day I had it, the times were different. Like I met them all at different times. You introduced me to James and Lily on the first. Then I saw Snape and Dumbledore on the second, even though we just walked the rest of the time. Then I saw Colin while we walked and talked on the third. Now seeing Tonks, Sirius, and Remus in my previous sleep, it just seemed like it was peaceful where you were.

Merlin, I don't even know if it was what you actually see up there but if it is, you're lucky. Way luckier than being here on Earth where all it does is snow and rain. I wish I could be up there with you because it seemed so beautiful, but maybe it's just me missing all of you guys so much that my brain is forcing me to be so happy during my sleep though for me to wonder and be upset the rest of the day knowing that I can't actually be with you all for years to come.

It just seemed perfect.

Maybe it's the reason that one of the biggest Holidays is coming up and it will be your first one that you won't be here. Halloween was sad because I had to pull all the pranks by myself, but I knew you were there for me. But remember what I told you in my last note? About Muriel. Well she's a strong fighter but the Healers say that she may not make it to the holiday and it crushed Mum, even if she hasn't spent a Christmas with us in years.

I'm not looking forward to Christmas this year really. I already know there will be tears and maybe a row between someone in our family. But I don't want to see Mum crying as she hands out our presents, knowing it's one less than last year. Even though she's making sweaters as usual, she's adding Fleur, Hermione, Harry, and Teddy in, it will still mean to her that she's only giving six presents to her kids instead of seven. No one likes seeing their mother cry, especially The Weasley's.

Now I'm really upset after saying and writing those things to you Fred. I don't want this Christmas to come because you should be here with us. Christmas is the time for happiness and family, not crying and depression. I must be the worst person in the world to mourn but I've healed Fred, I truly have. I know you're not coming back and I understand that you're probably happier up there. But I would do anything. _A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G_. to have another Christmas with you, especially since I gave you You-Know-Poo and a special Dungbomb for Christmas last year.

In the name of Godric Gryffindor can you please help me by taking my way from getting in a good mood but becoming depressed once more by thinking about the sad things in life?

The buisness has gotten even busier now that it is December. It's really tiring. Another perk about having one ear is that with all the loud sounds and squeals of people all around is that you can't hear it as well. Maybe that's the only reason I'm still sane. Wow, I can't stop smiling now because you should've seen Percy's face when he came to help me after his day of from the Ministry. One kid that was one of our testers tried the new and improved flavor of the Puking Pastille and after he ate it, it went all over Percy. I never saw him look more red than the time that we snuck one of them into his food and then he got so embarrassed.

His face was so priceless.

I never ask for many favors from you now but if you can. Could you please go give Harry a sign not to buy Dad an "Mp3 Player" whatever that may be. He told us he wants to get Dad some muggle appliances, but apparently this thing plays music. You should've seen Mums face when Harry told us in the Kitchen. I thought she was going to pass out, but please go give Harry the sign not too.

Anyways...I read over my letters from the first time I started writing and saying them, and they were so depressing. I looked down at my scarred hands, remembering all the mirrors I busted. I still can hardly look in a mirror because it still hurts but I'm managing. I'm not saying that my letters and words may be depressing still but I was in really bad pain because you left me.

But now it feels like how it did when you were still here. I still wake up, do my normal daily things, read The Daily Prophet, go to work and design more Joke Toys, and then I eat and go to bed. Just like I did before. It's just something I've had to come to terms with. Even though it still makes my stomach flip and causes me to loose breath, I've dealt with it.

My main thought I want you to know is that I hope you are happy. I hope you don't stand up there and blame yourself for your death because it wasn't your fault. It wasn't Percy's. It was Death Eaters by the name of Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix LeStrange, the main ones that killed our friends such as Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. I just want you to be happy wherever you may be. Not to feel down because we have moved on in our lives.

There's many saying that soon enough you'll carry on with your life completely and forget about the things in the past. But don't worry about me ever forget loosing you in the battle because that is something that will not happen.

I just want the rest of enternity for you to be peaceful.

 _I miss you._

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Well, here you go! This one actually made me really sad to write. I don't know if it may seem weird about how he says he's moved on and healed but it still pains him to see himself in a mirror due to how he and Fred were identical even though Fred has been gone for eight months at this time. Also, about George taking about Snape, I may've put my opinion in there but I think every writer does. But until I can update again, please enjoy!**_

 _ **P.S: Any one read "Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children" by Ransom Riggs? Well I got it earlier and I'm about to start reading it.**_

 _ **Follow me on instagram. The name is in my bio, just comment on a recent saying Bananas.**_

 ***R*E*V*I*E*W***


	9. Sunday, December 20, 1998

**A/N:** _ **Sorry for not updating on Friday like I said but I went to my friend Kylie's so I didn't have a way to update. But I also started school Friday so I won't be updating again until Friday or Saturday. I'm not sure really.**_  
 **Disclaimer:** _ **I am not J.K. Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter.**_  
 **Finished:** _ **Sunday, August 9, 2015 1:00 A.M (EST)**_

* * *

 *********  
 _Sunday, December 20, 1998_  
 *********

 _Dear Fred,_

How are you? I've been...well if you wanted to know. I've seen my better days for my mood but lately I've been a little...away from others as you would say. I don't know why but my moods have been changing constantly. I could be laughing with Percy then sobbing to Angelina. I don't know if it's the weather that's making me upset or the fact that Christmas is coming up in exactly five days.

I think it would be the second option.

It's just so unbelievable that it will be our first Christmas without you. Mum was going insane today talking about how she was already wanting to prepare for Christmas Dinner but Bill and Ginny had to talk her out. She said it was an important dinner this year and it had to be perfect. But it made us all wonder why because she never said each dinner she prepared was important. Until we heard her crying to Dad about how it had to be perfect because it would be the first one she made that she wouldn't have you complement like you did with every other meal she made.

It was horrible.

We still don't know if Great-Aunt Muriel will make it. I haven't seen her since the last visit I went to back November but Dad said she's not doing well. If I could have a favor from you it would be for you to welcome Muriel nicely, even if she wasn't nice to us. But she is over one hundred years old so I could understand why she didn't like us "snotty-nose, loud children"

Just seeing Mum cry is the worst thing ever.

Angelina came over today, actually she just left. It's nearing ten o'clock but she was just now leaving my flat. I told her about Muriel and she wished us the best. She also made me decorate my flat with shiny decorations to get in the Christmas room. It was very thoughtful of her and I appreciate it but now my small sitting room had a Christmas tree decorated with all types of sparkly orniments and it just makes me upset.

We should've been the ones decorating the tree. Adding some of our joke toys into it where when Percy walked by that it would scream at him about how much of a prat he was. Mum would scream at us and wack us with a spoon for doing so only for the tree to spray the silly string at her. Merlin, that would've been amazing.

But it's not and I have to deal with that. It's just one of the many Christmas's I'll be spending without you so I might as well get used to it. Even though it will be so painful to realize that it's true, I've got to face the fact that it is. It's just a way of life, I've been telling myself. I'm not the only one going through this pain am I? Maybe Colin's parents, along with Andromeda, and Remus's father.

As Angelina was here earlier and we were discussing things, along with how this would be her first Christmas without her mother. But we brought up our favorite Christmas memories with you when we stayed at Hogwarts for the holiday. She brought up about how we bewitched snowballs to hit Quirell in the back of his turban. I still can't believe it was Voldemort that we were hitting in the face.

It just made me upset because they were such good memories and now we can't continue with them.

Angelina is really a help though. We comfort each other while we either cry or we laugh. She's just a blessing for me to have. But I do still get that feeling you are judging me because she's your ex-girlfriend. But I like her Fred, I really like her. Especially when we got caught under the mistletoe at the Burrow today because Mum invited her to Dinner.

Since Ginny and Hermione are on Holiday break they were here and so was Luna. Luna tried to inform us that the mistletoe was full of nargles? But it didn't stop me and Angelina...it was rather nice, to be honest. But I still got a little shiver because it felt as if I was kissing my deceased brother.

I actually laughed about it after.

Ginny says she misses you a lot and told me that when she was walking the corridors around the area that you know what happened to you and it felt as if you were still there. But I know you're not because you chose to carry on with the spirits and not become a ghost...but it would've been nice if you were a ghost. Then I could still see you.

A young lady came into the shop the other day and was crying when she saw me. She exclaimed that it was because I looked like her savior. I was obviously confused until she told me that she was a Slytherin that was underage that snuck out of the dungeons to fight and ended up getting hurt but you helped her.

That was extremely brave of you Fred.

I wish I could say the same for you. That I was the one there to save you at the time the wall exploded. Where you would be here right now laughing at how pathetic I am and call me a git. But it will never happen because you are gone.

Merlin, how can you deal with these speeches and letters? They must be so bloody depressing! But I can't help it! I'm the worst person to try and move on in life. I can be happy one day and a bloody mess the next! I just want to know if you're able to hear these or am I wasting my time?

 _I miss you._

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Well this may've been horrible but yeah. I'm going to scream because I kind of ran out of ideas and I wrote this on writers block so that's why it may not be intresting. But I will be looking forward into writing the next chapter because it will be the Christmas one! So be prepared for Friday or Saturday when I publish it.**_

 **P.S:** _ **You should read "The Malfoy Case" by natida. It is a Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass story and it's absolutely perfect.**_

 _ **P.S.S: Read "The Escapades of Teddy Lupin" by nymphxdora and the sequel "The Skeletons in Teddy Lupin's Closet" because they're amazing.**_

 ***R*E*V*I*E*W***


	10. Friday, December 25, 1998

**A/N:** _ **I know if you follow this story you may hate me but it's not my fault I have High School to go to Monday-Friday, along with dance Tuesday-Thursday. But I don't have much time to update because I have limited internet access and I have homework sooooooo. Anyways, I'm going to write this.**_  
 **Disclaimer:** _ **I am not J.K Rowling. I don't own these characters.**_  
 **Finished:** _ **Sunday, August 16, 2015 1:08 A.M (EST)**_

* * *

 *********  
 _Friday, December 25, 1998_  
 *********

 _Dear Fred,_

Merry Christmas.

I can't believe it's actually Christmas time here in England and that it is a first Christmas without you. It's unbelievable about how depressing it felt today. I mean, yeah there was smiling and laughter, but there was also crying. How could we not? It was the first Christmas that we have spent without you and you have no idea how different it felt without you being there with us. However, you're probably just telling everyone in Heaven about how stupid I am being and how I am so dumb for being sad on this day. Just be glad I wasn't moping with sadness, I do know how to live life without you by my side...I have been doing it for over seven months now.

But I know we aren't the only one feeling this way on this day.

We all gathered at The Burrow early this morning. It was no later than eight in the morning when all of us arrived. Mum greeted us all with a hug and kiss, even Fleur. She had Christina Warbeck playing very loudly despite Fleur's lack of intrest in that woman. It was as if Mum had programmed the wireless to get louder everytime that Fleur spoke until Fleur silenced the whole wireless. It made us all laugh, even Mum.

Dad brought me out into the shed, despite the fact that it was snowing a blizzard outside. He gave me a box of items he said he found around the house as he and Mum were trying to baby-proof some of the house due to Andromeda's visits that happen while Dad is at work. Mum say its because Andromeda brings Teddy with her and he knows how to crawl now but I think she's trying to send a message to Bill and Fleur. But the boxs was filled with items that he found of yours around and he wanted me to have them. It was such an amazing gift. It was filled with old gags that you were coming up with, or just a drawing. I would've cared if it was a piece of lint from your pocket. It would make me happy.

We all just talked to each other, about recent news that was going on in the world. Outside the magical one and inside. Dad's getting promoted in his office at the Ministry of Magic to the head of it. Mum just went on about how she wished the gnomes would go away from the chicken coop. Bill went on about the curse-breaking that has been happening at Gringotts and how there are some pretty nasty ones still going on. Fleur just talked about random things that were going on. Charlie talked about the dragons from Romania and how they found a new type of breed. Percy talked about his work at the Ministry and how he's getting promoted as well.

Ginny talked about how Hogwarts was. She said that it has been fine but she wished people would stop asking her about the battle because she didn't want to think of you in the state you were. But she said classes were fine and that Quidditch was fun and Gryffindor hasn't lost one game yet. Hermione talked about the classes at Hogwarts too and how she was actually writing a book about the battle. Ron discussed his hunger and briefly how training as an Auror was.

I told them how buisness was at the shop and how I had thought of a new idea to create and I swear Mum was about to faint as I told her it was going to be a disillusionment gag and she brought up the story about you and I when we were younger and we put one on Ginny at our age of three. It brought us to tears with laughter.

We all knew we'd have to mention you and Mum said how it feels so different without you being in the house. Dad comforted her as she started to cry. It was our time to mourn on this day where it's supposed to be all happy. Bill told us what he missed the most about you, along with the rest of our siblings. Even Fleur told us what she missed the most about you. But then I made the joke that you're probably calling us whimps.

It was good for us to laugh.

Is Christmas different up there in Heaven rather then down here on Earth? It's just a question that never leaves my mind. How different it must be up there. It will just be a question that will not be answered until I am up there many years from now...or until something horrible goes on while creating something for the shop with Lee.

Harry didn't show up at The Burrow until a quarter past two, along with Andromeda and baby Teddy. He informed us ahead of time that he would be at Andromeda's during the morning time so she didn't have to spend her Christmas alone as this would be her first Christmas as well, only she lost her husband, daughter, and son-in-law. However, she looked pretty happy to be here with us.

Everyone swooned over Teddy, who was supporting a rather bright red for his hair color. We have recently discovered that Teddy has taken a very strong liking into Percy, which is hilarious because I remember us saying every baby that saw Percy would cry but Teddy prefers Percy over any of us, besides his Grandmother and Harry.

Fleur, Ginny, Charlie, and Andromeda all went and helped Mum prepare the table as Harry told us what he's been up to lately, which turned out to be training to be an Auror and trying to come up with ways to get Rita Skeeter away from him.

Dinner was amazing. Mum really outdid herself this year. She prepared all sorts of foods: Chicken, Turkey, Potatoes, Corn, and a lot more. What we all had our eye on was the cake that was in the middle of the table. Andromeda also brought over Blueberry Tart that she made, saying she always made it on Christmas because it was Tonks's favorite, which ended up being one of ours. Teddy, now being eight months old and is getting teeth, turned out to only want to eat the Tart instead of anything else now that he could eat solid food.

Eating as much as we could, knowing it would take a while if we had Weasley stomachs. We all stopped eating when Mum brought presents. She sat them in front of all of us. Yes, all of us. She even placed a package at the empty seat beside me. Mum refused to leave your old seat empty so it had its own plate, silverware, and goblet. Now its own present.

I opened mine to reveal a red and gold sweater that looked a little small but it had a G on it. I knew it was obviously a mixup so I stripped from the sweater I wore and put the one on. Everyone was crying with laughter as I walked over to Ginny, who was wearing a rather large blue sweater with a G on it as well. My midriff was cold but the reactions on everyones faces were absolutely priceless.

Everyone got the famous Weasley sweater. Percy's was green. Bill's was Maroon. Charlie's was White. Ron's was grey. Hermione had a purple one and Harry had a black one. Mum even made Fleur one that was in Beauxbaton's blue color. Mum explained that hers was the hardest to make because of the F she had to put on it. Teddy looked absolutely adorable in his yellow and black sweater that had a T on it. Mum also made Andromeda a nice scarf and sweater.

We exchanged our gifts with one another. I was still wearing Ginny's sweater, so I still kept getting laughed at. But what truely made us all laugh was the gift that Harry got Dad for Christmas.

It was an MP3 Player.

Harry explained that it was a muggle device that played music if it was put onto it. Dad was so amazed with it and the singers such as an American band called "Backstreet Boys" that were downloaded to it. Mum beat Harry with the Christmas version of The Daily Prophet but it was so funny.

As it got darker, we all gathered in front of the fire with the famous Weasley hot chocolate. Teddy had fallen asleep on Percy by this time and Mum took pictures of it with her Muggle camera. Andromeda regaled us with stories about Tonks when she was younger and how one Christmas that Tonks was so clumsy that she knocked the Christmas tree over three times in the same day. Dad told us the story about how we used to have a heating charm on all of our clothes and that you and I, along with the help of Charlie and Bill, we covered Percy up with a blanket while he was asleep and burried him under the snow outside. Harry told us about how all he used to get was clotheshangers for Christmas which made us all mad and Hermione explained that once she had accidental magic happen during Christmas in front of her other family members.

Today actually wasn't as bad as I thought. We talked about you a bit and only cried a little. But we all know that you are happy where you are.

So going back to what I was saying earlier. Is it very different up there? I wish you could tell me but you can't and that is something I can't stand. I just want to know if you're happy where you are and if it feels better up there now rather than down here. I know I don't have to worry about you being alone. You've got Harry's parents, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, along with Snape, still not sure on that one. Also Tonks, Remus, and Mr. Tonks, which need to know that Andromeda misses them and that Teddy is such an intresting baby.

I hope your Christmas was amazing. I hope you weren't sad or angry at anything. We love you a lot and never stop thinking of you. Just because you weren't here today doesn't mean that you're not in memory.

This is for you and the many other Christmases that will continue for years on years.

 _I miss you._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Walla! I actually really liked writing this chapter even though I got side tracked in the three hours it took me writing this. Also yes I did mention that George and Ginny's present switch up after that tumblr post I think that all of us have seen. Also I put in my little AU where Teddy really liked Percy a lot.**

 **P.S: Please drop a comment with what you thought. I don't care if it's just a "cool" or "nice" I smile when I get an email saying I have a new review on my story. So please comment.**

 **So until next Friday or Saturday. Enjoy (If I'm lucky then I will update on Tuesday or Thursday)**

* * *

 ***R*E*V*I*E*W***


	11. Friday, January 1, 1999

**A/N:** _ **Guuuuuuys I am sorry once again but I just can't update during the week anymore because I am in school. I have two honors classes and a lot of homework so it's hard to try and write plus I have dance practice. But just don't hate me.**_  
 **Disclaimer:** _ **Not J.K Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter.**_  
 **Finished:** _ **Sunday, August 23, 2015 1:29 A.M (EST)**_

* * *

 *********  
 _Friday, January 1, 1999_  
 *********

 _Dear Fred,_

Happy New Years Mate! I know we never really celebrated the first day of the brand new year but Hermione was telling us about how crazy the muggles get, especially in other countries. I know that if you heard Hermione talking about it then you would've been all for throwing a party to celebrate but we didn't...sort of.

It's almost midnight and I would've written earlier if I didn't have a pounding headache.

I finally bought myself a muggle television and it's pretty cool, to be honest. All types of programmes such as comedy films or cheesy muggle children shows about witches and wizards...which is highly amusing. I had to have Harry help me set it up but I think that I've got the hang of it. I already know that you would've been screaming at the high Heavens for help.

Funny how I said you'd be screaming to the high Heavens while on the other hand it is I who is screaming at the high Heavens if I'm truly missing you.

I thought you'd like me to fill you in on what has been going on lately down here on Earth but actually, it's been sort of calm. I mean, we have Sunday dinners at The Burrow with our family and Ms. Tonks. I go to work at the shop in Diagon Alley for the most part of my week then I'm either with Angelina or here watching this telly. Man, being twenty really is perfect.

Speaking of Angelina...

Angelina and I have been spending a lot of time together. But of course you probably know that if you're watching down on me. I seriously don't know if I'm wasting my time and ink by writing and saying these out loud, but I'll never know. As I was saying about Angelina.

Merlin's beard isn't she amazing.

Angelina is absolutely perfect Fred. She really is. As I've spent my time with her, more and more I realize the cutest things about her. The way her nose crinkles when she laughs or the dimples she has in both of her cheeks. Angelina always smells nice, a mix of vanilla and strawberry. Did she smell this nice when you dated her? But she's just perfect.

I've got these really strong feelings for her Fred.

Going back to what I was saying about the muggle celebrations of New Years. I sort of celebrated but not the whole house gathered with people you don't even know or going to London and celebrating with everyone else. No, I got messed up. When I say messed up, I truly mean messed up.

Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Angelina, Charlie, and Percy came over to my place so technically it was a full house but it wasn't...this is really hard to explain but I've seen it in muggle shows so it makes sense. But they all brought various alcohol and by the time the clocks struck midnight. We were all drunk.

Fleur is absolutely hilarious drunk, along with Hermione and Ginny, surprisingly Angelina as well. They were all discussing everything they hated about us. Fleur hates Bill's snoring. Hermione said Ron smells sometimes. Ginny explained that Harry takes long in the showers then Angelina said that I'm not a bloody good listener!

I have one ear.

But from everything I remember is Bill and Charlie slow dancing in the kitchen. Ron and Harry puked in the sitting room and apparently Percy and I sang a Celestina Warbeck song with each other after we both downed a bottle of Firewhiskey. Hermione, Fleur, Ginny, and Angelina all were drunk as well.

Ginny is a mad drunk but hilarious. She spilled out information about all of us when we were younger and things like that and how we made her mad on a lot of occasions.

Also, the tradition for celebrating the New Years is to kiss a person as the clock hits twelve. Harry and Hermione did not inform us of this until three minutes before twelve. But as it did hit, I turned and grabbed Angelina without hesitation and kissed her fully. I mean, yeah I've kissed her before, but she tasted of firewhiskey this time. I forgot what happened after the kissing part but I do remember that everyone screamed because Charlie kissed Percy on the mouth.

Don't go saying incest or anything like that. Trust me, if you saw how much alcohol that they drank then you'd understand.

I don't remember much from what happened after the kiss because I passed out. The sun was not my friend earlier. Charlie was sleeping on the couch and I was in the floor, everyone else was gone. Percy was passed out in the hallway...it was rather strange because I couldn't remember what happened but it wasn't until around one all three of us pieced together what had happened.

I wish you were there to see it.

You would've been the life of the party then...life...but you're not.

As I sit here in my bedroom writing and speaking these notes I think of you. I don't think there has been a day that I haven't thought of you. My mind is always filled with you. I feel really bad for saying this but I don't think of you as much as I did after you passed. I mean, it's not like I'm saying I think of you as _"Oh yeah, I remember Fred."_ It's just that I've gotten so used to it by now that I am thinking of you off and on like _"Fred would've liked this."_ or _"Fred would kill me if I did this."_

It just makes me feel bad thinking this way but I know that you'd want the best for me and you'd be glad that I am moved on and I have a lot of my own priorities but I don't want you to think I'm forgetting you because I am not. Everyone know I would never forget you. I made a vow with myself that if or when I have a kid, it will be named after you.

Just wow, it's crazy to make me think in a few years I may have my own kid. I don't know who it would be with...hopefully Angelina...but if not, then I just don't know. You probably know already. You're probably going to set me up with a woman that looks like she's been hit with the Knight Bus over and over, but as long as you're happy with my choice then I will be as well.

Well it's nearly midnight and I have to be in Diagon Alley early for the release of one of the newest gags created so I might end this note here, untill the next time I pick up the notes and I have stuff on my mind.

 _I miss you._

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Well here is chapter...eleven I think? I know this one may've been a little OC but since there is no information from the years until the next generation. Also since George is now carrying on in life without Fred and is used to it, he's carrying on. Also, I'm sorry if you're not okay with the Charlie and Percy kiss thing but as I was thinking about something to write that just popped up and I thought it would be hilarious having two Weasley brothers drunk and they kissed.**_  
 _ **Also, sorry about the updates once per week. Even though I had access to my laptop I've been busy. I'd try and update this week earlier but I have dance practice every single day because a big football game is coming up and I preform there.**_  
 _ **So until next time.**_  
 _ **xxx love you all :D**_

* * *

 ***R*E*V*I*E*W***


	12. Sunday, January 31, 1999

**A/N:** _ **I would like to take time and apologize for not updating last week at all. I am so sorry (only few of you care) but seriously. I just couldn't think of anything to write but I am going to try and upload three chapters this weekend. One today, one Saturday, and one Sunday. I'm not sure but I do hope I can. Anyways, I'll shut up and get to writing.**_ **  
Disclaimer:** _ **I am not Queen J.K. Rowling, so I do not own Harry Potter, sadly.**_ **  
Finished:** _ **Saturday, September 5, 2015 12:55 A.M (EST)**_

* * *

 *******  
** _Sunday, January 31, 1999  
_ *********

 _Dear Fred,_

How are you doing? Up there… I've been fine lately, really hating the fact I haven't wrote in over thirty days. I've just been a little busy. Not really, besides working in Diagon Alley at the joke shop. But I just haven't really been focusing on a lot right now, you know? Just kind of getting side tracked or just procrastinating to do things.

That's actually one of the reasons that business is going downhill.

We have the normal stuff stocked, like: Reusable Hangman, Extendable Ears, Skiving Snackboxes, and plenty of more but people are sort of getting tired of them so I've been trying to invent more things but it's actually really hard to create things. If you remember, I was never the creator of things. I just stood back and nodded my head and agreed. Hah! That made me smile. But anyways… I've got an invention being made right now, it's called "Frozen-Face" it's a gag for people where it taste like mint blowing gum but it's so cold… You should know where it's going.

I got Percy with it and his face was blue for over two hours because I couldn't figure out the counter-curse but I made another project for that, its name is "Warmer" nothing special but it causes the persons face to be red for about thirty minutes or so.

The production is slowed down right now so that's why Weasley Wizard Wheezes is going down. Hopefully it will pick up soon.

Enough with business, I should probably tell you sad news, but I bet you already know.

Great Aunt Muriel passed away at St. Mungo's on the twenty-seventh but it was during the night so I bet she didn't feel a thing. Which is a good thing. Just make sure you're throwing dung-bombs at her with the others up there in Heaven. Going back to the _"I bet she didn't feel a thing"_ did you feel anything? I know I may've asked this before but I'm still curious. Did it hurt just like a jinx or did it go softly.

Harry told me that when he had one of the horcruxes that Voldemort created that he saw Sirius, I probably told you that as well but he told me that Sirius said death was quicker than falling asleep. Is that true? Did it really go that easily? If so… I'm… I'm glad… Glad that you weren't hurting during that time.

I know it must be so stupid for me to still be talking about your death but it's just hard to get over. I say get over rather than move on because technically I have moved on, but I still haven't got over your death. Once again, I really don't know how long it will be till I'm going to be over it. Five months? 5 years? I will never know.

Which comes to my mind, in two days it will be nine months since you've been gone. It's unbelievable really. It's been nearly two years since I lost my left ear. I'm still holey… It's not the same without you saying that I'm pathetic. However, I have been making the joke at least once a month waiting for a response…

But I get silence.

Might as well tell you what's up with the family. Mum is doing fine, I think she's pressuring Bill and Fleur into children. I don't really think they are too keen on the idea at the moment. Dad is still at the Ministry, just like Percy. Bill and Fleur still working together, however, Fleur is in her home town at the moment for something about her sister? Charlie is back in Romania, caring for the dragons and whatnots. Ginny and Hermione are at Hogwarts. Percy told us that he's been talking to a girl that he met at the Ministry, her name is Audrey Fuller, and she's a pure-blood. Harry and Ron are still training as aurors.

Angelina and I haven't talked very much this month. Taking the fact that she's been away visiting sick family members that live in another country. I'm not really sure what my complete feelings on her, you know? I think she's pretty sexy but I'm still figuring her out. Freddie, I would really like to know her better. We've both lost someone close to us so we know how to mourn the loss. To be honest, I think I'm the best mourner we have.

Merlin's beard, I am a complete and foolish wuss.

I really am Fred, I truly am. It's been nearly nine bloody months since you've been gone but I can't get past it. You were my other half and now that's you're gone…I'm functioning. I still face every day looking in a mirror and seeing you, even though I know it's not you because you, Fred Weasley, did not have one ear. You, Fred Weasley, did not live alone. You, Fred Weasley, were alive. But now… You, Fred Gideon Weasley, are dead.

Ah, just murder me Fred. Please. Send someone from the high heavens to just kill me. I just wish someday that I could walk down Diagon Alley and be called _"George Weasley"_ not _"Fred's twin that survived."_ Or the _"You're the guy who lost his twin, correct?"_ But it would be so much simpler at some times if I could just get hexed, or a dementor just decides to be strolling along the streets. I wouldn't be able to defend myself if one did come by.

Yeah… Did you know? I can't produce a patronus at all anymore. I can hardly even produce a silver whisp but the once monkey that was identical to yours that shot out is no longer wanting to come out because I can't think of a happiest memory. All my happiest memories involved you and that just makes me really upset.

How can I do this Fred? I start my letters and reading out happy or whatnot but they always end in sadness. I just get so stressed! _AGH!_ Sorry, I had to get a new quill, I snapped the one I was holding. I just wish you could come down to me, one more time, and tell me that I'll be okay. Just tell me that it will all be fine in the end. I would pay galleons upon galleons to just hear you say _"Hi"_ to me one last time.

 _Merlin's._ _Bloody._ _Beard._

You know what Fred? It's getting pretty late here so I think I might head to bed. I just need to calm down, maybe a night's sleep will help me. But please, I just need a sign that I'll be okay. I need to know that you're still with me, and that I'm not wasting my time writing this morbidly sad letters.

Please.

Well, I'm heading to bed. Listen to what I said at the beginning of the letter. Tell Great Aunt Muriel to stop saying my ears are lop-sided, however, that is one thing I will remember her bye. Tell Harry's parents, Sirius, the Professors, and Colin that I miss them. Tell Remus and Tonks that Teddy is now starting to stand and that it's stressing Harry out. I know he's only eighteen but it seems like Teddy is going to give him grey hairs.

Anyways,

I love you so much Fred. I don't know how many times I've told you that when you were here but I love you a lot. So does everyone else. Also,

 _I miss you._

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Well, here you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please take time and review because you actually have no idea how happy I get when I see a review notification pop up in my email. So, anyways. Hope you liked this. (P.S: Tessa Netting liked and commented on my photo! If you don't know who that is, look her up on YouTube and watch her videos. She's a major Potterhead!)**_

* * *

 ***R*E*V*I*E*W***


	13. Sunday, March 21, 1999

**A/N:** _ **Hello, don't kill me! Also, yes, I am ProcrastinatingRavenclaw001 but honestly it got so annoying to type out over and over so I changed this to .horcrux, because it's my other accounts names on other things so find me ;) (Some might have no dots)**_ **  
Disclaimer:** _ **No, I don't own.**_ **  
Finished:** _ **Saturday, September 19, 2015 8:22 P.M (EST)**_

* * *

/*****\ _  
Sunday, March 21, 1999_

\\*****/

* * *

 _Dear Fred,_

Spring.

Today is the first day of this season.

It's a relief that it's here after the cold Winter that has just passed through. However, it is still cold. But that is England for you. That's all the chatter that I hear when I was taking strolls through the muggle London. Everyone was discussing how it was pretty… but it was cloudy today. Not very spring like, aye? But then that got me thinking. It's Spring, and in not even two months it will be May, and you know exactly what I mean by saying May.

A year.

It will be a year in just a few weeks. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do about that. I have to face the fact in just next Thursday will be my, I mean, our twenty first birthday. Mum has been talking about it a lot, she asked me today what I was going to do. I told her my honest truth. I'm going to drink. Drink and drink. Wake up and drink. Go to the kitchen and drink. Probably go to a muggle bar and drink. Drink my way into oblivion. She was sort of mad when I said that but I didn't care. It will be my first birthday that I'm not with you.

I'm going to be twenty one and you're going to be twenty.

Forever twenty.

These next two months are going to be hell. I'm going to wake up on April first and wish that it is a joke. That you're just going to pop out from somewhere and yell _"April Fools and Happy Birthday, you stupid git."_ And then explain where you've been for the past eleven months, saying you were planning this amazing prank. But I know you won't. Then I'll continue the rest of my month knowing you're not going to show up. I'll have to be happy on the eighteenth though, you know, Teddy's first birthday. Mum has been making lots of plans with Andromeda on what to do. I bet Tonks and Remus are upset, are they? Knowing that their son is about to be one and they won't be with him.

Just tell them that Teddy's favorite color right now is neon orange and now he's walking and likes to bump and trip over things.

But about May. Exactly a month and a day after our birthday will mark your anniversary, along with hundreds of others. I know it's going to be a bad day. Just thinking about it right now is making my upset. I hardly got upset until I lost you. Ugh! Just forget it okay? You're gone, you've been gone, eleven months. I've healed. I've mourned. I should not get upset this much anymore. Merlin! I can't stand feeling this way. Just shoot me, shoot me with a muggle gun. Please.

Freddie, I'm so stupid.

Okay, I've got to change the topic. Ugh, how about Ginny? Guess what. It's finally official, she's going to become a Holyhead Harpies chaser, knowing how she mentioned they requested her. I know I've told you this before, but now it's actually official. She is going to start training in July. I'm proud of her, you know? She grew up being the only girl in the family and Mum treated her as delicate as a porcelain doll, refusing to let her go out on brooms but she did it anyways. Who knew that she'd be a better Quidditch player than all of us Weasley's combined? Not me. I'm proud of our little Gin.

But… yeah.

I miss playing Quidditch at school. The feeling of my hair flying behind my ears with the wind, which is weird now since I'd only be feeling it on one ear. My head looks weird without it but now I'm unique right?

Those muggles that always play in the streets have a little sister that asked me what happened. I said I lost it in battle. She laughed, telling me I was silly, and asked the real reason. I ended up telling her that my ear wasn't there when I was born. She told me I was brave enough to show it off and I asked her why. She told me she has a "fake leg" that she never showed anyone. That's when she showed me it. Said that she was born without it. I told her that she looked fine without it. Her name is Roxy, by the way, and Roxy said she gets made fun of because it. Horrible. I told little Roxy that she's still her and just because her leg isn't there doesn't mean she's different, she's still Roxy. Then she said the same thing in her own words.

It made me happy.

Little does she know I actually lost it while on our way to The Burrow with Remus when Professor Snape hexed it off. But she's just a muggle that doesn't know what has happened in our world and she's perfect off not knowing it.

Business is still going great. I bet you don't care that it is but whatever. Got more jokes and more money. Yet I am still living in this muggle apartment in London. Oh well. I'm hardly here during the week so I don't care. I'm either in Diagon Alley, at The Burrow, walking around, or at Angelina's.

 _Angelina._

I've been seeing her even more and more lately. I was with her at her flat the other day, which is actually not far from Percy's. So when I go over there and pass by Percy's, I'll put up some sort of spell to lock him from the inside and only I can reverse the spell. Or you can get the reverse spell gag that does the same thing for five galleons, or get the whole package for ten galleons at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I'm losing it Fred, I just promoted our newest product to you. I can't stop laughing now.

Okay… I think I'm good.

But as I was saying earlier. I've learned something valuable from that small six year old. I have come to realization that in these next two months that I'll be going through hell. I'm proud of our little sister and I'm spending more time with Angelina. I really need to ask her out on one of those "Dates" but yeah, my moods are becoming bipolar and I'm losing it. But it's life Fred, its life that happens on Earth every day. I am continuing each and every day. I know these things may not make sense but nothing really makes sense.

Well it's late so I'm going to bed. I'll write you again soon. Okay. I've got things to do tomorrow down here on Earth and I bet you have things to do up there in Heaven. Or at least I think you do. So I'll just think about it, and I hope it's what's happening. Goodnight.

 _I miss you._

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **DO NOT SHOOT ME. I KNOW THIS ONE LITERALLY SUCKED. BUT I HAVE MORE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT ONE AND ESPECIALLY THE MAY CHAPTER. Anyways, I am about to watch Doctor Who! I've been waiting for this episode since the last one. Also, today, the 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, is my one year anniversary since reading Harry Potter so I'm going to read a lot of fanfiction tonight about it. But trust me, I have more ideas. A lot. Please review.**_

 ***R*E*V*I*E*W***


	14. Thursday, April 1, 1999

**A/N:** _ **Hey. Sorry I didn't update over the weekend. My friend Kensington was over and yeah. I couldn't update. I'm not that far into our friendship where I can write it in front of her, even though she knows I write it. Ha! But oh well.**_ **  
Disclaimer:** _ **Not the owner of Harry Potter :)**_ **  
Finished: Tuesday, September 29, 2015. 6:56 P.M (EST)**

* * *

| _*****_ | _  
Thursday, April 1, 1999  
_ | _*****_ |

* * *

 _Dear Fred,_

* * *

Happy Birthday.

Today's the day. The big ole' _2 – 1_. Legal age in other countries. Wow, twenty one years old. It's rather strange to realize that we entered this world 7, 665 days ago. However, your days are less than mine. It's extremely sad to think that today is actually just my birthday here on Earth. You're forever twenty. I don't like to think about it that way but I can't help it, you know?

I didn't drink my way into oblivion like I said in my last letter. Not a lot anyways. If I did, then I probably wouldn't be writing this right now. It would just be a bunch of squiggles and probably ripped in half. But no, I am writing this right now… It's ten – thirty. You probably don't care though.

I went over to The Burrow today, by the force of Ron and Harry. Who used their "Auror training skills" on me? _Gits._ But when I got there I was surprised. Mum had the table decorated and had a nice chocolate cake in the middle. Ginny and Hermione were there. Apparently Professor McGonagall agreed to let them come out of the school term for just a day. To spend this day with me. Lee was there, along with Angelina. Ms. Tonks and Teddy. Fleur's little sister was also.

It was really sweet.

What really got me though was that everyone had a plate and a seat at our large table, yet, there was still a chair empty. The chair was the one next to mine. It also had a plate, silverware, and little card that said Happy Birthday Fred. I teared up because of it. So did Mum, and dad… Ginny… Percy… Charlie… Bill… Ron. It was sad because it was my first birthday without you.

To this day, almost a… almost a year since… that. I'm still not used to you being by my side. Sometimes my night terrors wake me up and I'll turn to my right and see that you're not there. I'm not in the bedroom we shared or even the flat in Diagon Alley. I'm in my place. Where I live. Alone. Sometimes when something good happens, I'll always look over and expect to see you so I can say something. But I can't.

Because you're not there.

The small little _"get together"_ was nice. We ate the cake, talked about things going on in our lives. When we'd ask each other a question across the table. Nearly one year old Teddy would say, _"No."_ Cheeky little kid. After everyone left, I stayed behind to help Mum clean up as Dad had to go to the Ministry for a brief time.

Then I sat down with mum and she lost it. She cried for a good amount of time. And I joined her. We sat there in the sitting room hugging each other as we cried for you. Mum was saying that you should be with us right now. Celebrating your twenty first birthday that was cut short to only twenty. It is horrible Fred, it really is.

She started telling me stories then. She said we made our first birthday and absolute mess. Said there was not one part of us that wasn't covered in cake… and Percy was covered in it as well. Hated him ever since a young age. But that's not true now. I don't hate him anymore. And he doesn't hate us. But then mum said that once we got our hand on things once our magical abilities started forming was when we started using them for pranks.

Seems like such an amazing time.

After our major crying session. _Merlin_! That makes me sound like a bloody teenage girl! I finally left but I didn't go home. Just yet. You probably know where this is going if you were looking down on me.

I went to your tombstone. A place that I haven't visited in months. I don't know why I haven't visited as much than I need too. I just think it's really hard when I visit it. I don't even remember when I last visited. I think it was before it got extremely cold. But there I found myself, apparating my way not that far of a walk away.

Your tombstone was covered with memorials, from people I don't even know. But yours was not even close to being bare. I put the decorations that were covering your name somewhere beside it because I wanted to see it. I traced your name, birth day, date of death, and the other things written on it because I felt like it was needed.

My heart hurt so much.

I sat there. Hours upon hours. I didn't say much. Not even a word in the first few hours I was there. I just sat there in the cold spring weather of England and stared out at the fields that surrounded me and your tombstone. I never thought I would be spending my birthday like this. My birthday with my brother.

Last year we were in hiding yet Mum still made us a cake. Great Aunt Muriel got mad at us because we dropped it on the floor. We sat next to each other and laughed. This year we're safe and Mum made us a cake. We sat next to each other. However, it was just me and your tombstone.

 _A year_ difference Fred. I don't think we imagined our twenty first birthday being like this. _A year_ ago I think we were thinking we'd be free and spending this day together. _A year_ ago we were in hiding but we knew we were going to be free. _A year_ ago we both thought we were both going to be alive. _A year_ ago we didn't realize it would just be one of us.

I didn't get home until really late, actually just an hour ago because it is now eleven – ten. So about thirty minutes before I started writing and telling you these things. That's when I drank a bottle of Firewhiskey.

I'm proud of myself.

I didn't drink all night long.

I hope you're proud of me.

On this night, _April 1_ _st_ _, 1999_ , I raise my empty Firewhiskey bottle high for you, my brother. Even though we aren't together in a real form. Doesn't mean that you're actually gone. So let me say this one last time.

Happy 21st Birthday, Fred Gideon Weasley.

 _I miss you._

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Here's chapter fourteen. I know it's not that long. Plus, I'm kind of bummed that I didn't get a lot of reviews. But oh well. The next chapter will probably be a long one. Because *River Song Voice* SPOILERS! It will be the one year anniversary of The Battle of Hogwarts. So Yeah. Until the next time I write! Bye!**_

* * *

 ***R*E*V*I*E*W***


	15. Sunday, May 2, 1999

**A/N: _Hey, it's me xNotAMugglex, and I was ProcrastinatingRavenclaw001. I think I'll keep this name though_. **_**I have been so busy this week. Spirit Week and whatever. Dance on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Had a game on Friday but it was rained out, and I didn't get home until late on Monday. So yeah, I am currently watching Bride Wars. [Update- 1:45 AM, I am watching Fresh Prince of Bel Air]**_ **  
Disclaimer:** _ **Not J.K Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.**_ **  
Started On:** _ **Saturday, October 10, 2015 6:27 P/M (EST)  
[Break: 6:49]  
[Started back again on 11:35 P/M]**_ **  
Finished On:** _ **Sunday, October 11, 2015 1:30 A/M (EST)**_

* * *

 **WARNING: CHAPTER IS OVER 3K**

* * *

*****  
 _Sunday, May 2, 1999  
_ *****

* * *

 _Dear Fred,_

I am a mess. I am a bloody mess. Today has been an absolute horror, no matter how graceful and nice people have made it. I am not okay. This is not right. It should not be like this. Not now, not ever. It's just not right. How can it already be here? This blasted day. It's just a reminder of everything that has happened and I don't want it to be. As I said before. It should not be like this. Period. It's horrible and I'm a huge mess.

 _It's May 2_ _nd_ _Fred._

It should not be the second of May right now. I can't believe it has been a whole three hundred and sixty five days without you. It has been a whole blasted year since I last heard your laugh. I would say voice but how could I? I hear it every day! We had the same tone to our voice. It's my fault that you're not here right now beside me. I shouldn't have left you at all. It's my fault…

 _It's_

 _All_

 _My_

 _Fault._

We all got invited to the one year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts at the school, along with tons of other people. Of course we all went, how could we not? The whole bloody Wizarding community got invited. Even the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. It's a day of celebration! The dark lord Voldemort is gone! He's been gone for a whole year! It's celebration time!

But it's not! It's like they've disregarded the fact that people have died in my opinion. That was my whole thought until we got to Hogwarts in the morning, showing that this was the time that Voldemort was actually gone.

McGonagall greeted us, Ms. Tonks, and Teddy first wanting to explain what today was. Well obviously it's the day that my brother and Teddy's parents were murdered! But no, what she meant was that today was to mourn. It was the whole point. Today is the day to celebrate the dead. All of us were shocked for what she said. Of course there would be parts to talk about how Voldemort is not gone but today is to celebrate the dead.

We walked into the school and it was silent. The kids walking the corridors were silent as they piled into The Great Hall. All the kids were dressed in black and had a ribbon over their wrist that were silver to honor the dead. It wasn't just students in there. Family members of the kids, including the Muggle-Borns. I had no clue that they would be there. Hermione's family was there, along with that girl named Bethany from Ravenclaw that we both liked. Bethany gave me a sad smile.

All the tables that once lined the halls were put away and people gathered around the edges of the school and in between to face the front where the usual tables for the Professors were. It was a huge list of names of everyone who died, even the Death Eaters.

The first few hours were nothing but people talking to each other and the families. A lot of people came up to Mum, Dad, and the rest of us Weasley's and told us about how much they missed you and how they still think of you to this day. I couldn't hardly keep it in but I managed. I wanted to cover my right ear where I couldn't hear anything they said, but it would've been too obvious.

As the whole ceremony would take until six in the evening, I decided to stroll. I left Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Ron, and Ginny back with the others such as Ms. Tonks, Teddy, Harry, Hermione, and Hermione's parents. I walked down the corridors of the school we once attended. As I walked, I stopped at some points just because my memories of us started flowing through.

Remember when we left that swamp in the middle of the court-yard when Umbridge was Headmistress? It was the day we left Hogwarts. I walked some more to the portrait of the man we called "Fat Frank" and remembered how we set fifteen dung bombs outside of his portrait because we knew Snape walked by there every day.

I kept walking until I reached a room that I didn't remember well. I guess our non-stop pranking made us never acknowledge it. But I entered it, not knowing what was soon to be seen. It looked just like an old classroom, filled with all sorts of stuff that no one needed. Old desks, broken quills, rusted cauldrons, and all other sorts of items. I caught the sight of something glimmering, even though I was in a no windowed or lightened room. As I walked, I found a mirror.

It looked clean and well taken care of, even though this room was filled with gunk and dust. It looked just like an ordinary mirror. As I got closer, I saw myself. I started to tear up because I thought of you. Because of this blasted day. It was just an ordinary mirror. I ended up blurry-eyed because of my tears so I headed to the door, but then I remember turning around because I noticed something in this mirror.

At the moment, I wore a black shirt and black trousers with one of the dragon skin suit tops… but the man in the mirror was wearing a long-sleeve dark shirt and jean trousers. I swore I was imagining everything until I saw that the man had two ears… _and I have one._

It was you. I know it was you. Everyone can disagree and say I'm delusional but it was you. It was your cheeky smile that I saw and the freckle you had above your right eyebrow that I don't have. I lost it at the moment and you shook your head and looked sad so I tried to stop crying. The vision I had from today keeps playing in my head Fred. I put my hand on the mirror and you put yours to mine.

Merlin's beard Fred, I want you to come back from the dead! I want you to not be dead. You don't need to be dead. Not _Dead_ Fred, but _Alive_ Fred. The Fred to help me run the shop instead of Lee Jordan. The Fred is helping me create gags and not letting me be alone. The Fred I want has a beating heart and a smile that no one can forget. But the Fred I have… I don't.

You're gone. It's been a year and you're gone. You aren't coming back.

 _You're dead._

Bloody Hell. I am a mess. I am a mess right now and I'm not even done telling you about the main reason for today. It hurts. It hurts so bad right now Fred. I just… I just… it hurts.

I sat there looking at you for what only seemed an hour until I heard the murmurs of children saying that it was nearly time for the main thing to start. It hurt me so much to get up and leave. I told you and you just smiled and nodded. I told you that I'll be back again to see you once again and you smiled so bright. It hurt so much to walk away but I had too.

When I got back to The Great Hall, it was different. Night was rolling in and glistening from some people's wands were brightening the room. I went back to Mum and Dad, along with the others and it went all quiet as Professor McGonagall walked to the middle of the front of the room.

She explained why she waited so long tonight for this to happen and that it was for a perfect reason. She called Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna up there. Harry talk for a little while and a lot of people, especially the first years, were freaking out. Then Ron and Hermione talked, then after them were Neville and Luna. McGonagall then explained what she was going to do and if the person had an impact on your life or if you knew or heard about them, cast a lumos or just hold a hand up. It was time for the vigil to the fallen.

All together. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn, Hagrid, Madam Hooch, Professor Sprout, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and more teachers and staff all put their wands together and just above, shining in the enchanted ceiling was a moving picture of a curly blonde haired girl with the pink bow in her hair.

 _Lavender Brown on July 6_ _th_ _of 1980 to two Purebloods named Amira and Cornelius. Known for being witty and loud. Sorted into Gryffindor in 1991. Had a fancy on Ron Weasley in 1996. Fought bravely in Battle of Hogwarts until werewolf Fenrir Greyback got a hold of her. Hermione Granger fought the curses to remove Fenrir from Lavender and Lavender later died due to injuries and loss of blood. She was seventeen years old._

The next picture was of a mousy brown haired boy with sparkling blue eyes and a bright smile, in his hands was his famous camera.

 _Colin Creevey born on April 24_ _th_ _of 1981 to two muggles named Greg and Harper. Known for being extremely proud of his blood status and loved taking pictures, especially of his hero, Harry Potter. Sorted into Gryffindor in 1992. Snuck out to fight in Battle until Bellatrix LeStrange got a hold of him with the killing curse. He was sixteen years old._

It showed more of people that have died, mostly the brave previous Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin's that lost their lives.

The next picture was a man that brought a tear to my eye, the sound of Ms. Tonks breath being caught and tears were slipping down Harry's face. He had shaggy brown hair and hazel-green eyes. Scars lined his face but his picture showed him smiling, just like he always did.

 _Remus Lupin born on March 10_ _th_ _of 1960 to a wizard named Lyall and a muggle named Hope. Known for being smart yet was very mischevious. Sorted into Gryffindor in 1971. He was a werewolf yet was known to be the only werewolf that was still sane and was nice and was the first werewolf to be honored with Order of Merlin. Married to Nymphadora Tonks. Father of Edward Lupin, born April 18_ _th_ _of 1998. Was caught in the hands of Antonin Dolohov where the killing curse took his life. He was thirty eight._

Teddy broke everybody's heart as he reached for the sky, shifting his hair brown and muttered _"Da"_

A man with long black hair and a long hooked nose was shown next. Of course, not even a look of amusement was on his face. Just a cold look, like always.

 _Severus Snape. Born on January 9_ _th_ _of 1960 to muggle Tobias and witch Eileen. Known for his love of Dark Arts. Sorted into Slytherin in 1971. Was the potions master from 1981… to 1996. Headmaster from 1997 to 1998. A spy for Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix. He was murdered in the hands of Voldemort himself after Voldemort set his snake, Nagini, to strike him. He was thirty eight._

More people were shown.

Reaching towards the end the next to be shown broke Andromeda Tonks heart and Mum hugged her. It was of a spunky looking witch with short bright pink hair with a smile on her face, wearing a shirt of The Weird Sisters, her hair grew longer and changed to purple.

 _Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Born on February 27_ _th_ _of 1973 to Pureblood Andromeda and Muggle-Born Ted. Known for the ability of not being able to behave herself. A well-known Metamorphmagus that everyone in Hogwarts loved. Sorted into Hufflepuff in 1984. Was the youngest member of Order of the Phoenix. Married to Remus Lupin. Mother of Edward Lupin, born April 18_ _th_ _, 1998. Was caught in the hands of her aunt Bellatrix LeStrange and the killing curse took her life. She was twenty five._

Teddy's hair turned pink and he looked up again and said, _"Mama"_

It all kept going until the last one showed. I knew what was going and it hit me like the Hogwarts Express. Showed up on the enchanted ceiling was red haired and freckled guy that was laughing as something exploded in the back ground.

 _Fred Weasley. Born April 1_ _st_ _of 1978 to Purebloods Arthur and Molly. Known for being outrageous with his twin brother, George. Sorted into Gryffindor in 1989. Was a beater on Gryffindor Quidditch from 1990 to 1996 and was well-known for his pranks that are remembered today and was part owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Killed by an exploding wall by the hands of Antonin Dolohov, he fought bravely alongside Harry Potter, his brothers Ron and Percy, and Hermione Granger. He was twenty._

Within that a vigil was upon us. The glass from the enchanted ceiling opened and the lights from the Lumos casted shone brightly into the dark May sky. Tears streaking down everybody's face in the room. Not one dry eye. The names being repeated by Professor Sinistra.

It was beautiful Fred. You're a hero, and everyone knows it. You were honored today for losing your life. It's a horrible reason but it's because you bravely fought. It was the Gryffindor inside you that broke loose. Merlin, this day has made me a bloody mess.

I'm a bloody mess because of you. Everyone in this entire school is a bloody mess. Mum and I cried into each other's arms for minutes that seemed like hours. So did everyone in our family as we hugged. Percy and I cried together as we stared at your vigil when everyone headed to The Wall of the Brave. You stood there smiling your mischievous grin.

How can a year already go by so fast? In these three hundred and sixty five days, people that were lost have missed a lot. You missed the release of a new Wx3 product. Remus and Tonks missed Teddy's first laugh, roll over, word, crawl, and walk… Lavender missed whatever has happened in her family. All because of this battle. But does that mean you haven't been with us?

It's something we won't know until we join you all.

As I look at the Wall of The Brave, I know you all didn't die because just… whatever. Everyone on this wall risked their lives, knowing that they might not make it home but they continued. Even though you all may be gone at this moment doesn't mean you and everyone else's legacy won't live on for generations and generations to come.

I feel like an absolute git for everything I've said in this note right now. Being so mad about everything. I feel like a git for everything in previous letters and I know that even after this one. There will be the days that I will have my break downs because my need to mourn for you just decides to come back. Just knowing it's been a year hurts me a lot. Because I can't believe that it's actually been it. I just… I just… I don't want to believe it.

There's still not a day that goes by that I don't blame myself for your death and I don't think there will be a day when I tell myself that I'm not the reason you died. I don't know how long we will have until we see each other again but I know that you're watching me so I think you know when I will join you. But I don't want it to be soon, anytime, as for I am living how you'd want me too. Continuing everyday like the next. I'm living for you.

I will love you for the rest of my life not just because you're my brother but because you are the reason that I am the person I am today. There won't be a day that I won't think of you. I see you in things that people wouldn't understand. Since I've seen you in the mirror, knowing that you are fine and even though you didn't communicate to me but from how you were, I know you want me to carry on.

Death is sad. There's no denying it. Because of it, I will not have my brother for life. I will continue to live on like you want. In five years, everything will be different. You still won't be here but I hope I still will be here and you'll be watching me. Ten years, more will be different. This is just still so unbelievable.

And it hurts.

This hurts a lot, it truly does. I miss your smile, your jokes, your laugh, and everything. I miss having you by my side mostly every hour of the week. I miss the way we would bug Percy. I miss the way we would be picking on Ginny for being our only sister. I miss everything. But mostly, in all generality. On this day, the days before, and every day after.

 _I miss you._

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Holy Merlin's Beard, this chapter is over three thousand words. I kind of dragged some of it as I started on it as 6 in the evening but after ten minutes of writing I took a break. Then I got back on at eleven something and now it's one in the morning and my kitten Potter is attacked my laptop because I won't play with him. I hope to update more this week as I am on Fall Break. I might upload a new story. After this chapter, I think I may hurry things along such as more about babies (not George's but ya know…Victoire) but explaining anything.**_

 _ **Phew, this is tiring.**_

 _ **Also, could you please drop a review to show me how you think this story is? Hopefully no hate but I won't mind. I just want to know that people are reading it.**_

* * *

 ***R*E*V*I*E*W***


	16. Tuesday, August 31, 1999

**A/N:** _ **I am so sorry for not updating. My weekends lately have been extremely hectic and ditto to the days in between the weekend. I feel like a bad person eek, even though I had like… two reviews on the last chapter… but oh well. Also, remember that I will be skipping a few months at a time to continue this story. So yeah…  
**_ **Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own Harry Potter, only the Queen (J.K. Rowling) does.**_ **  
Started:** _ **Friday, October 30, 2015 11:26 P.M (EST)**_ **  
Finished:** _ **Saturday, October 31, 2015 11:23 A.M (EST)**_

* * *

 _*****  
Tuesday, August 31, 1999  
*****_

* * *

 _Dear Fred,_

Hello, my twin. Sorry I haven't been writing a lot. You know, business is still getting to me and it's crazy just as always. But it was really hectic today because tomorrow is the first day of Hogwarts term for some people… no one in our family anymore. As we are all grown... or… you know where I am going with this. It's crazy how ten years ago we were getting ready for our first day at Hogwarts, our young mischevious minds full of everything… and now, you're gone and I am working at our business.

As I sat here in my flat, I started to remember the pranks we pulled in our first year… Turning Filch's hair pink… Setting dungbombs off in Snape's office. Annoying Percy at every moment possible. Then nicking the Marauders Map from Filch's office. Or in our second year. Beating each other with the beater bats, annoying Percy, setting more dungbombs off. Exploring the castle at night with the Marauders Map. Or in our third year by meeting Harry for the first time. Playing Quidditch together, annoying Percy and Ron. Then in our fourth year, we had Ginny, Ron, and Percy to annoy. We started creating a bunch of our gags just like the Skiving Snackbox. It was only the beginning. By fifth year, we had passed the Marauders Map to Harry, but we still remembered our secret back doors. We were progressing even more with the gags. In sixth year, we had failed an aging potion over the Triwizard Tournament. Loved "Mad-Eye Moody's" classes, and annoyed Mum with our fake wands. In our final year, when Umbridge was in charge, we fully left our legacy by destroying the grounds with our gags and scaring the living daylight out of Umbridge, flying back home on our brooms.

We were such a pair. I'm laughing as I write this. I just can't believe it has been a year and three months since you've been gone. I feel like a mad man for knowing the exact date that we've been apart but I just can't help it. You were my best friend. I've done my mourning and I've gotten over it, you're gone and it's okay because you're fine where you are now, up there. But there are those days that I just can't get over the fact that you're gone but our whole family is like this. Ginny came over just on Thursday and started sobbing because she found something of yours in her room while she was moving her stuff over to her new flat that she has in Holyhead.

I think I should update you on some things that have been going on. Harry, Ron, and Neville are loving it up in the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic. Ickle Little Ronniekins always tells me about how crazy it is to raid dark wizard's houses and take the left over Death Eaters in this world. Ginny has started more lessons with the Holyhead Harpies and says that it's crazy. Charlie said they found a new breed of Dragon up in Romania, Percy said that Ministry work is outrageous but he gets it done. Mum has started growing her food in the back yard and Dad has a working muggle telephone at The Burrow. Ms. Tonks and Teddy have been coming to the Sunday dinners still and Teddy is an boisterous one and a half year old already, and he has taken the liking of Weasley red hair. Hermione is being bossy Hermione as always and taking a big case of the House Elves, but I would bore your dead soul if I explained what she was doing.

I also went on a date with Angelina, to a muggle cinema. It was amusing, how muggles work all these things with that elect-whatever it's called. It was really nice, I'm liking her a lot now. I know I've said that a thousand times but I can't help it. Every time I'm around her, I just feel different. I think I might ask her to another Muggle date soon… or even for her to become more than just a friend.

But the biggest news of all was from our dashing brother William and our darling sister in law named Fleur. Charlie, Percy, Me, and Ron are going to be uncles and Ginny is going to be an aunt. Mum nearly passed out on during the Sunday dinner and Dad sat there in shock. Apparently to Healers and Muggle doctors, Fleur is two weeks with child. So in less than nine months, the first Weasley grandchild will be born.

I think it'll be a girl. Charlie, Ginny, Ron, and Percy disagreed. Weasley's all have boys at first. But me, Harry, and Hermione think it'll be a girl. But obviously you know what the baby will be… Could you drop a hint for us Freddie?

Blimey. I get to be an uncle! You're an uncle too Fred. How crazy is that? Another person for me to ruin. I've already got Teddy pranking people as much as he could. Just wow. I can't believe that the Weasley name is even growing more and more. But this will be the first part Veela in our family. Another Gryffindor in the making! Unless she goes into Ravenclaw… or Slytherin… or Hufflepuff.

On the other hand, I think I might as well tell you this. But you remember those dreams I kept telling you I was having? The nightmares that were absolutely perfect. Well… they came back. This time I dreamt that you were walking with me through what seemed like the passageway to Honeydukes. I was a night mare and I know it, but not a creepy night mare. Calming, but I woke up in a pile of sweat due to thinking of you. It just ruins me still to this day.

Because each dream feels so real as if we just did it in the previous hours but I know it's note and it upsets me because I felt like the happiest person in the world but when I woke in the puddle of my own sweat I realized that I felt as if a Dementor came and sucked all the happiness away from me. A happiness I had was enough to produce a patronus… however, I have not seen my silvery monkey patronus since you died on the second of May.

Just gets me thinking about how much I miss you even though I am done mourning. If I could see my patronus one more time, that would be amazing, but I don't think I ever will. Maybe in the next few years I can try once more when I have nieces and nephews running around… or maybe my own? Hopefully I'll have a Fred to make me happy again.

Well it's getting late so I might go to bed. My three words still have not changed.

 _I miss you._

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Well I know that this one is short but I tried. I'm super tired and I don't feel well at the moment. So, Happy Halloween to all those celebrate. I'll try to update by next weekend because I don't have any games to go to because Football season is over! Basketball, here we come!**_

* * *

 ***R*E*V*I*E*W***


	17. Monday, November 29, 1999

**A/N:** _I… I am… I am a disgrace. No one is probably reading this story but I just had a mental break from Fanfiction. I haven't read it as much or wrote either and I am so sorry for the few of you who have actually read this chapter. I am a horrible person. I've just been so busy with school, dance, games, and I won't update next weekend due to me having to walk three miles in a parade and then I have a competition the day after. I just… I am so sorry._ **  
Disclaimer:** _No… I don't own it._ **  
Started On:** _Thursday, November 26, 2015, 10:24 P.M (EST)_ **  
Finished On:** _Thursday, November 26, 2015, 11:19 P.M (EST)_

* * *

 _*****  
Monday, November 29, 1999  
*****_

* * *

 _Dear Fred,_

I am so sorry I have not wrote out a letter a lot recently. I just don't know what has gotten into me. Business. Family Issues. Life in general. I know they're stupid reasons, but sometimes I just don't have the motivation to write my full thoughts out on this subject sometimes. Some days I want to tell you about how many pieces of cornflakes I had and then the others I just want to sit on the couch and watch the muggle telly with a cup of tea.

I am a boring person.

Nothing has really happened since August. I mean, yeah, two months have flown by. This one coming to an end tomorrow and then we will enter the 2000's after December. It's crazy. In my time, a year and six months have passed since you've been gone but it must've felt like two seconds compared to where you are. Well actually, I can't prove it. It's just a thought.

 _Just a thought._

I've been offered a lot of money at Weasley Wizard Wheezes… Over eight hundred thousand galleons! All to open up joke shops in different Wizarding towns in other countries… and continents! I signed right up for it. This could tally up to also eight hundred thousand pounds in muggle money, however, I am still living in this small flat… listening to all the muggle-ness of the world, even if muggle-ness is a word.

Anyways, you should hear that Fleur is definitely not as small as she used to be. Her stomach kind of looks like ours when we had a really good dinner made by mum. Ron and I are always getting wacked with wooden spoons by her and mum for sticking our stomach out and complaining about things or pretending we're crying. Mum says that pregnancy is a beautiful thing… I think Fleur just really wants to eat everything she can find.

It's going to be so amusing around The Burrow when Grandbaby Weasley is born.

Teddy hasn't liked the fact that we've told him that another baby will soon be in the house. All he does is scream, cry, or change his hair colors that hurts our eyes… So I think he's taking the idea very well. Tell good ole' Tonks and Remus that Teddy's going to be so disappointed when the baby actually does come. Oh poor little baby.

Anyways… I don't know why, but remember a few months ago I had dreamt that you had shown me through Heaven and what it looks like to you? Well the dream came back again. Only this time, it was just you and me, sitting in a chair, staring out what looked to be like The Black Lake back at Hogwarts. It was nice and warm, sunny, and calm. We overlooked on memories and it was great.

Usually when I awoke from those dreams when I first started having them I was crying. However this time I just smiled.

It really sucks when you have someone really close to you leave, especially when you know that they're not ever going to come back. But you get adjusted to it, even if it may take days, weeks, months, or even years. I've said it thousands and thousands of times that I'm done mourning but I still have an empty hole that will never be filled due to loosing you.

I am a huge bloody wuss.

I must sound like one of those overly obsessed teenagers that sits in their room writing gossip to her diary over the boy she likes not liking her back… Especially with how dark or sappy my words may be… This is pathetic. _I, George Fabian Weasley, sound like a twelve year old school girl._ Mark my words with this, so you can slap me across the face for how sappy I am in these letters.

Wait… Sorry, I laughed too hard at that last part.

You know what I just realized Freddie? This Christmas will mark the second without you… This upcoming year will be the second year. Bloody hell, this… this is surprising. I mean, yeah, I can't forget May 2nd out of my head. Just two… two bloody years. I know I said the exact amount of month since you left us but saying two years is just awful. That's so many days apart.

I wish I could be up there with you sometimes. Don't take this the wrong way but I don't want to be dead. I just think it would be nice for my dreams to come true sometime and we just have at least one more day together. Just to talk and catch up. Let me see our old friends. Ones that were ripped from their innocent lives due to the war. I just think it would be nice.

I never stop thinking about any of you all, especially you. I think about the ones I didn't even know that well by the littlest things. I think of Remus when there's a full moon… Or Tonks when I see umbrella holders or bubblegum pink. Mad-Eye when I see really bright blue eyes. When I watch the television and I see someone take a photo on a muggle camera, I think of the annoying little Colin. I think of you every time I look in a mirror because it's like you're staring back at me. But I see you in mum, dad, Percy, Bill, Ginny, and Ron. It's crazy. Wow.

Two years in just six short months.

Blimey.

I can't get that out of my head now. It makes me realize a lot.

 _I miss you._

* * *

 **A/N:** _Now this was one pathetic chapter. The next one might be uploaded by the eleventh or something of December and it'll probably take place in February or March because I want to write the second anniversary for two reasons ;) but anyways. Until next time._

* * *

 ***R*E*V*I*E*W***


End file.
